Ma personne prédestinée
by eysselia
Summary: Quand Akaashi rencontre son vampire il pense être tombé sur le pire, ou plutôt le plus fatiguant. Puis il rencontre les autres vampires et se dit que finalement il a eu de la chance.
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne suis pas très doué pour les fic en plusieurs chapitres. Mais bon je me lance quand même avec cet UA encore du fantastique, mais que voulez vous la magie c'est cool, les métamorphes aussi. Plusieurs couples seront présent mais je vais centré cette histoire sur Bokuto X Akaashi, les autres couple vampires X humains seront aussi assez présent. Peut-être qu'avec suffisamment d'inspi il y aura une histoire parallèle sur les autres couples. Bon ok c'est jsute que j'ai envie de faire un chapitre spécial OIwa avec cette UA..._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre un : La rencontre

 _Le 01/01/2334_

 _Keiji Akaashi_

 _Né le 05/12/2315, humain_

 _ _Par la présente lettre__ _ _,__ _ _le conseil vous informe des résultats de votre évaluation.__

 _ _Votre profil établit par le test de prédisposition effectué selon la loi du 20 juillet 750, du conseil de l'équilibre interracial, appelé plus communément les gardiens des races, le premier décembre de l'année__ _ _passée__ _ _, fait partie de ceux__ _ _établis__ _ _pour devenir un possible concubin et vampire.__

 _ _Ainsi toujours selon cet article, nous vous informons que__ _ _dès__ _ _à présent, vous perdez votre statut d'humain pour prendre celui de concubin et potentiel vampire. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir__ _ _préparer__ _ _vos affaires__ _ _,__ _ _car dans le cadre de la facilitation du maintient des races et du projet__ _ _ **un partenaire à vie**__ _ _, vous__ _ _serez__ _ _accueilli dans un établissement adapté ou vous rencontrerez votre partenaire. Toutes vos dépenses de transport, de logement, de nourriture et de blanchisserie sont__ _ _dès__ _ _à présent__ _ _prise__ _ _s sous la responsabilité du dit établissement. Votre enseignement sera bien__ _ _sûr__ _ _maintenu au cours de cette année__ _ _où__ _ _vous vivrez là-bas dans l'attente, nous l'espérons, d'un résultat positif concret.__

 _ _Une voiture__ _ _viendra__ _ _vous__ _ _chercher__ _ _le huit janvier à midi à votre présente adresse.__

 _ _Nous vous rappelons que toute__ _ _personne__ _ _refusant le résultat est__ _ _déclarée__ _ _rebelle contre la paix et l'ordre du monde.__

 _ _Amicalement__ _ _vôtre__ _ _,__ _ _les gardiens des races__

Akaashi regarda sa nouvelle chambre - une fois la porte refermée- pour une année et après, il retrouverait l'ancienne, à moins qu'il ne devienne un vampire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passerait si tel était le cas. Au mois elle était confortable, il y avait un bureau dans l'un des angles avec une bibliothèque remplie de livres, mais gardait deux étagères vides pour laisser de la place aux livres qu'il pourrait acheter. Une grande armoire de bois sombre prenait le mur où se trouvait la porte donnant sur le couloir. En face une fenêtre, plus proche de la table de chevet qui était dans l'angle du bureau. Le lit double dont la tête était calée entre deux tables de chevet contre le mur était déjà fait avec des draps bleu marine rappelant la couleur du papier peint, le sol était du parquet foncé. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, laissant entrevoir une pièce dans des tons beaucoup plus clairs, blanc et vert pâle.

Il laissa sa valise à côté de l'armoire et s'avança vers le lit pour s'y laisser tomber en éteignant la lumière au passage. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit, le voyage l'avait épuisé. Un réveil indiquait une heure cinquante-deux. Il soupira, demain, enfin aujourd'hui vu l'heure. Dans la matinée, il devait rencontrer le vampire qu'on lui avait attribué. En théorie, ils devaient tomber amoureux, avoir un enfant qui serait un vampire, puis il serait lui-même transformé en vampire par son ou sa compagne vampire et ils élèveraient leur enfant et vivraient tous heureux pendant des siècles. Ça n'emballait pas plus que cela Akaashi comme plan de vie, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait rien choisi et qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'un simple test pouvait prévoir la personne avec qui vous serez pour le reste de votre vie.

Il y avait beaucoup d'histoire de vampire qui au bout d'un siècle ou deux se séparaient parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient tous simplement plus. Le conseil avait beau tenter d'essayer de trouver les âmes sœurs pour eux, ils se trompaient quand même sur le long terme. Et même si sur le court terme (d'une échelle de vie d'un vampire et pas humaine, parce que là ce serait une génération) le test permettait de trouver le compagnon idéal ou la compagne idéale pour le vampire, ils vivaient tout simplement trop longtemps. Les anges et les démons aussi, mais eux n'étaient pas si peu nombreux et désespéraient moins de trouver leurs âmes sœurs, peut-être que, pour une raison inconnue dans leur cas, elles existaient vraiment. Ils ne pouvaient tomber amoureux que d'une unique personne dans leur longue, très longue vie. Quant aux loups-garous, d'après ce qu'ils savaient, ils n'avaient recours à ce moyen que quand ils n'avaient trouvé personne avec qui vivre dans leurs espèces. N'étant pas la race la plus menacée d'extinction comme les anges et les démons, ils recouraient moins souvent au test pour se trouver quelqu'un. Et parce que les humains étaient les plus nombreux, qu'ils fussent compatibles avec tous, c'étaient parmi eux qu'on piochait. Mais eux n'avaient pas le choix, ''pour l'équilibre et la perpétuité des races'' argumentait le conseil.

Et Akaashi avait été sélectionné pour peut-être devenir le compagnon d'un vampire, s'il plaisait au vampire. Avait-il la possibilité de refuser au bout de cette année ? De dire qu'il voulait juste revenir à sa vie, même si le vampire disait qu'il le voulait ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, après tout, il n'avait pas eu le choix, car bien que ce ne fût pas dit clairement à la convocation pour le test, la sanction était la peine de mort. À moins qu'ils traînent les rebelles de force dans cet endroit. Il se retourna sur le dos en soupirant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir dans l'immédiat, mais il n'arrivait pas à simplement arrêter de penser, comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de problèmes de sommeil en général, si en plus on lui fournissait de quoi se torturer l'esprit.

Une chouette hulula non loin et la lune éclairait doucement la chambre. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal. Après tout, il pouvait valider son année d'université comme s'il y était encore et ses dépenses étaient couvertes. Tant qu'il n'interrompait pas ses études, peu importait où il se trouvait, ou s'il devait vivre avec un vampire à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil ou au moins d'arrêter de tergiverser sur le sujet, quand il perçut un léger bruit, comme quelqu'un toquant à sa fenêtre. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il était au quatrième étage. Mais le bruit recommença, alors il ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre pour constater qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un dehors sur le mince rebord qui toquait à sa fenêtre. Quelqu'un qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait réussi à se hisser jusqu'à sa fenêtre, se maintenait sur un rebord trop fin pour y mettre un pot de fleurs et qui lui faisait maintenant coucou, à deux heures du matin ! Akaashi ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de cette situation, donc il choisit d'ouvrir la fenêtre à l'inconnu qui s'installa aussitôt sur le lit tout souriant. La première chose que Keiji remarqua à propos de l'invité-surprise c'était qu'il avait une drôle de coupe de cheveux, lui rappelant les grands ducs, et ils étaient gris. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange dans le physique de l'inconnu était ses yeux. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient marron clair tirant sur le jaune ou jaune doré (il penchait plus pour l'option jaune un peu doré, comme les hiboux).

-Salut! Tu es Akaashi, non ? Moi c'est Koutaro Bokuto, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je suis ton vampire. Je sais qu'en théorie on est sensé se rencontrer que demain, mais j'étais trop impatient alors je suis venu dans notre chambre dès ce soir. Enfin, j'ai attendu que tu arrives et puis ouah j'ai cru que t'arriverais jamais, les années précédentes ils arrivaient plus tôt et bref. Dis tu viens d'où ? Tu fais des études ou tu as un travail ? Et tu fais du sport ? Dis, tu connais le volley-ball ? Dis tu connais ?

La deuxième constatation que Keiji fit, c'était que Bokuto parlait à un débit rapide et sans s'arrêter, et que quand il est tard et qu'on est fatigué c'était impossible de suivre. Était-ce seulement possible en temps normal ? Le vampire dégageait trop d'énergie et de positivisme pour Akaashi qui se sentait vraiment fatigué.

-Bokuto-san. L'interrompit-il.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous dit « notre chambre » au début ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils n'en parlent pas tout de suite, mais pour que ça marche mieux ils font cohabiter les humains avec leur vampire ou leur ange ou leur démon ou leur métamorphe. D'habitude ils laissent deux-trois jours s'écouler avant d'installer la chambre commune, mais ils ont dit qu'à partir de cette année, c'est mis en place dès la rencontre. Hé Akaashi ! Tu savais qu'ils font le meilleur curry au monde ici ?

Il ne dormit pas parce que son vampire était une pipelette, parce que lorsqu'il réussit enfin à le convaincre de dormir, il s'est avéré que son vampire bougeait vraiment beaucoup en dormant. Et quand enfin il réussit à s'endormir, ce fut le réveil qui sonna pour indiquer qu'il restait une heure avant la réunion d'information à laquelle il devait assister. Et il eut toutes les peines du monde à faire comprendre à Bokuto qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour laver son dos, merci il était suffisamment grand pour prendre sa douche seul. Parce que oui, l'argenté avait proposé ça de manière innocente sans aucune arrière-pensée, et oui il déprima face au refus d'Akaashi. Et quand, en plus, Keiji signala qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner à la réunion parce qu'ils n'étaient même pas sensés se connaître et que de toute façon la réunion ne le concernait pas, Koutaro se mit à bouder. Et ça, ce fut le pire, pour le noiraud.

* * *

 _Vos avis sont plus que bienvenu ^^._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre extrêmement cours je sais, et qui ce passe chronologiquement avant, mais c'est juste pour donner quelques petites informations le temps que le prochain arrive. Puis introduire le fameux test niark niark. Donc le prochain chapitre sera plus long, ce qui n'est pas très difficile vu que celui là est vraiment riquiqui._

 _Réponse à la review de PiuPiu, merci beaucoup pour le com. Puis un Oikawa X Iwaizumi avec moi c'est carrément de l'obligation. Après ils arriveront pas tout de suite et leur spécial OS est entain de se transformer en histoire parallèle à plusieurs chapitres. Bah ça change pas grand chose. Si t'aimes la magie, les vampire et autre alors j'espère que tu ne sera pas dessus pas la suite._

 _Au passage je remercie ceux qui mettent mes histoire en suivie ou fav, ça fait très plaisir. Je m'excuse de ne jamais penser à le faire, donc un grand merci à vous. Pareille pour les crédit j'y pense jamais, mais forcément je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre deux : Le commencement

Akaashi regarda fixement la lettre qu'il avait reçue, comme toutes les autres personnes atteignant l'âge de dix-neuf ans, dix-huit ans ou dix-sept ans dans cette année. L'enveloppe d'un papier beige et épais était scellée par un sceau rouge à l'emblème des gardiens des races, dont le nom figurait haut derrière au cas où quelqu'un ne reconnaîtrait pas le hibou sur sa branche d'hêtre, leur symbole. Son adresse à lui avec son nom et son prénom figurait sur le devant de l'enveloppe, écrit en italique d'une encre rouge comme le sang frais, et l'écriture était délicate et manuscrite.

Bien qu'il en sache déjà le contenu et que rien ne pourrait y changer, il avait quelque appréhension à l'ouvrir, car à l'intérieur se trouvait la convocation pour l'examen obligatoire pour tout humain. Examen qui pourrait faire changer à tout jamais sa vie. Cette année, Akaashi prendrait dix-huit ans et comme tout les humains qui, à la fin de l'année aurait dix-sept, dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, il passerait une batterie de tests pour savoir si par hasard il pourrait répondre au critère pour peut-être devenir un vampire, ou si par hasard il avait le talent caché pour devenir un sorcier, ou si jamais il se révélait destiné à se transformer en loup-garou, démon ou ange. Ça faisait beaucoup de possibilités de futur, le tout dépendait simplement d'un test. Et il avait sa convocation juste là, sur la table en face de lui. Keiji inspira lentement, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix; il devait passer la batterie d'examen, qui lui dirait s'il resterait humain et reprendrait sa vie ou s'il avait la possibilité d'autre chose, de quelqu'un d'autre. Se saisissant délicatement du courrier, il l'ouvrit lentement pour en sortir une feuille toujours de ce papier beige épais et qui devait être atrocement cher. La convocation était écrite de la même écriture soignée et manuscrite que l'enveloppe, l'encre toujours rouge comme le sang frais.

 _ _Le 01/01/2333__

 _ _Keiji Akaashi__

 _ _Né le 5 décembre, Humain__

 _ _Selon__ _ _la loi, du 20 juillet 750, du conseil de l'équilibre interracial, appelé plus communément les gardiens des races, vous êtes__ _ _appelé__ _ _à passer un test de prédisposition. Ce test__ _ _a__ _ _été mis en œuvre dans le but de garder un équilibre entre les différentes__ _ _races__ _ _peuplant ce monde, c'est pourquoi il vous est__ _ _demandé__ _ _de bien vouloir vous rendre le premier décembre au bâtiment du conseil de l'équilibre interracial à Tokyo, bâtiment A salle de test C21 à quinze__ _ _heures__ __et demie__ _ _. Nous vous remercions d'avance pour votre coopération.__

 _ _Nous vous rappelons que toute personne ne se présentant pas à sa convocation est déclarée rebelle contre la paix et l'ordre du monde et sera__ _ _mise__ _ _à mort.__

 _ _Amicalement votre les gardiens des races__


	3. Chapter 3

_Voila la suite, le fameux test. Je me suis inspiré un moment de l'expérience l_ _e dilemme du tramway de Philippa Foot 1967 repris ensuite par Judith Jarvis Thomson en je ne sais plus quelle année. C'est pas obligé de connaître, mais je vous conseille quand même de voir en quoi ce dilemme consiste c'est très intéressant, fin bref bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre trois : Le test de prédisposition

Les gardiens des races avaient une institution dans chaque pays, des fois plus, comme en Russie ou en Italie, pour des raisons de surface ou de population, ce qui faisait que la grande majorité des pays en avait au moins deux, sauf quelques exceptions comme le Luxembourg. Celui situé à Tokyo était composé de plusieurs bâtiments. Un premier qui se plaçait à l'avant avec l'inscription « Conseil de l'équilibre interracial », deux autres un peu en retrait de part et d'autre du premier, ainsi qu'un quatrième derrière, bien plus grand que les trois autres. Tous portaient la devise des gardiens des races « l'équilibre et l'égalité signifient la survie et la paix de tous » avec leur symbole juste en dessous. Akaashi ne savait pas trop où il devait aller et resta planté devant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

-Hey Akaashi. C'est le grand jour de la convocation, l'apostropha Daichi.

-Bonjour Sawamura-san, répondit-il. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez convoqué dans ces horaires-là.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Il semblerait qu'on va le passer dans le même temps, pourquoi ne pas se rejoindre après pour prendre un café et décompresser de toute la pression ? Proposa l'aîné.

Keiji acquiesça, bien qu'il cachait son anxiété. Mais pour son capitaine de volley universitaire qui le connaissait, c'était facile à voir, par contre quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas verrait juste une personne désintéressée par ce qui l'entourait. Il suivit le plus âgé dans le premier des bâtiments et ils durent patienter un moment avant d'arriver à l'accueil ou une hôtesse les redirigea vers un des deux bâtiments sur les côtés. Et parce que les administrations aimaient compliquer les choses, ce fut le numéro qui indiquait l'étage, alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus de quatre étages pour les tests selon le plan qu'ils regardaient. La lettre désignait un sous-secteur du secteur, ou quelque chose dans le genre, ils ne savaient pas trop.

-Hum, si ça ce trouve c'est ça le test, trouver la salle. Parce que ça ressemble plus à un labyrinthe qu'à autre chose. Pourquoi le premier étage est-it désigné par les chiffres deux, cinq, huit, quinze seize et trente ? Et où sont les vingtaines ? demanda Daichi, pas plus avancé qu'Akaashi.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que le nord du bâtiment est nommé C, le sud A, l'est B et l'ouest D. Mais ça ne nous avance pas plus.

-On peut toujours aller dans la zone et faire étage par étage…

Il ne leur restait plus que cette solution et avec de la chance, ils ne seraient pas en retard pour leurs tests. Akaashi réussit à atteindre la partie nord de l'édifice, mais se perdit bien vite quelque part au deuxième étage, il n'avait déjà de base aucun sens de l'orientation, mais dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs, d'escalier et de culs-de-sac; parce que oui il y avait des culs-de-sac, c'était encore pire. Il se dit que peut-être en tournant à gauche il réussirait à retomber sur un plan ou un escalier, mais fonça dans quelqu'un à la place.

-Désolé. S'excusèrent-ils en même temps.

C'était une personne travaillant ici visiblement, qui jeta un regard las à la convocation qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Quelle salle ? Soupira-t-il fatigué.

Akaashi la lui indiqua et il lui fit signe de le suivre, laissant la jeune fille testée- et qui avait l'air assez effrayée- trouver seule la sortie avec quelque indication, ceux cherchant leur salle de test ayant apparemment la priorité. Keiji lui souhaita bien du courage, car le hall n'était pas indiqué et c'était vraiment impossible de se retrouver ici. Après avoir monté deux étages et en être redescendus d'un, ils parvinrent à la salle. Il allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et il faillit rentrer en collision avec le jeune qui en sortait. Celui-ci, assez grand, les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris, semblait à deux doigts de vouloir étrangler quelqu'un et prit à peine le temps de dire « excusez-moi » avant de partir en trombe. Il le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Que se passait-il dans ces tests pour que la jeune fille ait semblé effrayée comme si un fou allait surgir pour la poignarder et celui-ci à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un ?

Un homme d'âge mûr avec une blouse et un café à la main sortit à son tour de la salle et l'invita à rentrer. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que son collègue et prépara un café alors qu'il venait à peine de finir sa tasse. Il commença les explications d'une voix monotone, assurant qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun danger ni aucune conséquence physique ou psychique à cet examen et qu'il ne servait à rien de lui hurler dessus comme quoi c'était juste une conspiration. Le pauvre homme devait en avoir vu des belles et des pas mûres depuis le début de la journée pour parler ainsi. Il précisa que le test s'effectuait de manière mentale grâce à une alliance entre technologie et magie, c'est pourquoi c'était des sorciers qui le faisaient passer et, non, ils n'allaient pas le transformer en crapaud, ni en nougatine ou en quoi que ce soit d'autre. Akaashi se dit qu'il ne voulait jamais finir comme magicien travaillant ici, même si ce n'était qu'une année tous les trois ans. Cela semblait beaucoup trop éprouvant mentalement.

-Donc il vous suffit juste de vous asseoir ici et de ne surtout pas toucher à ce que je vais poser sur votre tête, pour que la simulation ait lieu. Et par pitié, ne me frappez pas, finit le sorcier en entamant son nouveau café noir. Ha, et ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste un sort d'endormissement que je lancerai sur vous au début.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et se laissa installer les électrodes. Il ferma les yeux comme demandé et sentit qu'il s'endormait.

Akaashi se retrouva dans le noir avec un écran blanc flottant devant lui. Une suite d'instruction s'inscrit sur l'écran, il lui suffisait de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait en écrivant la réponse ou en sélectionnant parmi les choix possibles. Au début, ce furent des questions simples, son plat préféré, sa couleur favorite, la saison qu'il appréciait le plus, ou encore ce qu'il comptait faire dans le futur ou ce qu'il faisait comme étude. Puis les questions devinrent un peu plus étranges et tordues. Il dut choisir entre se pendre à un arbre par les pieds ou sauter dans des sables mouvants comme moyen de se tuer. Expliquer comment il préparerait des pattes à la carbonata sans lardons sachant qu'il avait sous la main un cochon vivant ou des émincés de sauterelle de prêts. S'il y avait trois personnes sur une voix ferrée et une autre sur celle parallèle et q'un train arrivait sur celle avec les trois personnes, pousserait-il le levier qui ferait dévier le train, sachant que du coup le train passerait sur la voix avec une seule personne dessus ? Akaashi se demanda comment une situation comme ça pourrait arriver, mais il répondit néanmoins. Il se sentait un peu mal de tuer une personne en poussant le levier, mais il se dit qu'il en sauvait trois autres à la place. Puis l'écran afficha : « Merci d'avoir répondu à ces questions, maintenant vous allez vivre quelques simulations dans lesquelles vous pourrez bougez et agir comme dans le monde réel. Veuillez agir selon ce qui vous semble le plus juste pour chaque épreuve. » L'écran disparu après avoir affiché première simulation. Il se retrouva sur un pont sans barrière surplombant une voix ferrée ou se tenait trois hommes. Avec lui sur le pont se tenait un autre homme grassouillet. Tous étaient figés.

-Si vous poussez cet homme sur la voie ferrée, vous pourrez arrêter le train qui arrive et sauver ces trois hommes marchant en contrebas. Ils sont sourds et il n'y a aucun autre moyen d'arrêter le train ou de les prévenir. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus sauter du pont. Choisissez qui sauver : les trois hommes ou l'homme du pont. Annonça une voix avant que la simulation ne prenne vie. Les trois hommes se mirent à marcher, celui du pont dodelinait de la tête et la fumée annonçant l'arrivée d'un train s'éleva dans le ciel, approchant du pont.

Bien que la voix ait prévenu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, Akaashi tenta de prévenir les trois hommes en vain. Il vit le train arriver au loin dans le dos des marcheurs et il se gifla mentalement de se demander pourquoi c'était un train des anciens temps alors que ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Il se plaça derrière l'homme grassouillet et leva les mains pour le pousser. Il regarda ses mains trembler sans même toucher le dos de l'inconnu. Keiji se répétait qu'il devait le faire pour sauver trois autres personnes, mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire et il se sentait malade. Il finit accroupi avec l'envie de vomir lorsque le train passa sous le pont, l'autre homme toujours debout au bord.

L'espace devint soudain noir et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se sentir mieux. Il se redressa, pas tout à fait prêt pour la prochaine simulation, mais néanmoins décidé à en finir le plus vite possible. _Le café serait plus que le bienvenu_ songea-t-il, alors qu'il se retrouvait soudain au cœur d'une forêt, _ou plutôt un chocolat_ _._

-Veuillez sortir vivant de la forêt le plus rapidement possible, annonça la voix désincarnée de tout à l'heure.

En vie ? Pensa-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient créé comme simulation ? La réponse ne tarda pas. Un griffon surgit et fonça sur lui, le regard fou. Akaashi n'eut d'autres choix que de fuir, le plus rapidement possible et se félicita d'avoir continué le sport à l'université, car au moins son corps était en forme. Puis il se souvint que ce n'était qu'une épreuve mentale et que du coup, il ne fuyait pas vraiment un griffon. Mais il sentait son corps travailler comme si c'était réel, et quand il chuta dans une crevasse, il sentit vraiment la douleur d'une pierre qui l'entailla à la cuisse. L'animal mythique cria de colère et essaya de l'atteindre, mais ne put glisser plus que sa tête dans la crevasse, mais c'était néanmoins suffisant pour atteindre son bras. Il obligea Akaashi à reculer pour ne pas se faire attraper pas le bec. Il ne pourrait pas éviter éternellement le bec du griffon, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus sortir et il était presque coincé contre le fond de la fissure. Son regard se posa sur des pierres qui semblaient plutôt pointues.

Keiji s'en saisit en remerciant sa chance, cela serait plus facile qu'avec des rondes. Il attendit que la tête de l'animal mythique s'approche suffisamment et, d'un coup, se détendit, perçant un des yeux, puis le second alors que le griffon hurlait de douleur et se cognait contre les parois en secouant sa tête. Il se terra contre le fond et attendit patiemment que l'animal s'éloigne un peu de là où il se trouvait. Bien sûr, le griffon ne se décida pas à s'en aller facilement, mais aveugle il n'arrivait pas à le localiser tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit. Il lança une pierre hors de la crevasse et vit le griffon bondir vers le point d'impact, mais s'arrêter et retourner vers la fissure aussitôt. Akaashi prit une autre pierre, mais prit le soin de l'enduire de son sang avant de recommencer et de la lancer beaucoup plus loin cette fois. Il se hissa rapidement et grimpa après l'arbre le plus proche alors que le griffon avait purement et simplement avalé la pierre couverte de son sang. Par chance, l'arbre était plus grand que ces compères et il lui fut facile de voir par-dessus la mer de feuille. La forêt semblait s'étendre à l'infini vers l'ouest, mais vers l'est il pouvait voir une plaine s'étendre avec un village dont les cheminées des maisons émettaient de la fumée. Se déplacer d'arbre en arbre dans cette direction ne fut pas facile, et plusieurs fois il avait dévié, mais au moins le griffon ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Une chance qu'il ne sache pas grimper. En revanche, il le suivait à l'odeur très consciencieusement. Il atteignit le dernier arbre et faillit une fois de plus tomber, mais se retint à temps et remonta sa jambe blessée suffisamment vite pour éviter de se la faire arracher par le griffon qu'il du encore éloigner, avant de descendre et quitter les arbres.

La blessure et l'environnement disparurent pour laisser place à une pièce noire comme au début, l'écran en moins. Akaashi soupira de soulagement, car les simulations se révélaient décidément éprouvantes.

Un décor de fête foraine se matérialisa peu à peu, lui rappelant celle où il allait petit avec ses grands-parents, c'en était même la copie conforme et une bouffé de nostalgie s'empara de Keiji. Avant, il allait chaque été dans le sud chez les parents de son père et, lorsque les forains arrivaient dans la ville proche du petit village, ses grands-parents l'emmenaient faire quelques tours de manège, manger de la barbe à papa et pêcher les canards ou réaliser le défi de découpage à la punaise. Il se souvint qu'une fois, ça avait été un groupe plus important de forains qui étaient venus, et il y avait eu beaucoup plus d'attraction, comme la simulation.

Tout prit vie d'un coup et il se fit bousculer par une passante alors qu'un sentiment de panique le saisissait. Il devait lever la tête pour voir les visages des adultes, ce qui le perturba beaucoup. Akaashi avança en reniflant, il n'allait pas pleurer, il n'était plus un enfant. Mais un reflet dans une glace à l'entrée du palais des miroirs le détrompa. Tout s'enclencha dans sa tête : c'était un souvenir qu'il revivait, le moment où il s'était perdu... Il suffisait de refaire exactement comme quand il avait été petit. Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait plus exactement où il était allé pour retrouver son papi et sa mamie. Il renifla et retint avec beaucoup de mal. Si le lui adulte se sentait perdu et un peu angoissé de ne pas réussir à savoir ou aller, le lui enfant était complètement paniqué et terrifié, seul dans cette foule immense. Il se fit bousculer plusieurs fois alors qu'il avançait au hasard, et pas même ceux qui le bousculaient ne lui prêtaient attention. Ce qu'il avait ressenti par le passé était trop fort et il se mit à pleurer pour de bon alors que sa conscience adulte avait du mal à croire que tout le monde ignorait un enfant qui, visiblement, était perdu. Certains des visiteurs lui lançaient un regard en continuant leur route, plus intéressés par la prochaine attraction qu'ils allaient faire.

D'après ce dont il se souvenait de ce moment, ou plutôt ce qu'on lui avait raconté, quelqu'un l'avait ramené à ces grands-parents. Akaashi pensa logiquement à la sécurité de la fête foraine et il chercha un agent des yeux en vain.

-Hé petit, tu es perdu ?

Il se retourna vers la voix d'homme pour tomber face à face avec un jeune qui s'était accroupi. Akaashi aurait bien voulu arrêter de pleurer, pour répondre, mais du se résoudre à hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Le jeune lui offrit un grand sourire réconfortant et se pointa du pouce avec assurance en reprenant.

-T'inquiètes je vais t'aider, parce que Super hibou aide toujours les gentils enfants courageux. Alors pas la peine de pleurer. Tu es super courageux, alors tu peux sécher tes larmes.

D'un point de vue adulte, le surnom que le jeune c'était donné était juste ridicule, mais pour un enfant, cela sonnait cool et rassurant. Keiji essuya ses larmes en reniflant, ce n'était pas un agent de sécurité, mais quelque chose dans sa mémoire lui soufflait que c'était bien lui qui l'avait aidé. Alors, il se laissa soulever et installer sur les épaules sans faire d'histoire. _Même si se_ _fier_ _à un inconnu n'était pas une chose à faire_ , pensa-t-il.

-Comme ça tu vas pouvoir voir plein de choses, c'est super cool. Et ce sera plus facile de retrouver… heu, on cherche qui au fait ?

Akaashi eut envie de se frapper le front. Il n'était pas tombé sur le plus malin apparemment. C'était un peu le point central, quand même savoir qui il cherchait.

-Papi et mamie, répondit-il d'une petite voix en se tenant aux étranges cheveux gris et blanc, plein de gel du jeune.

Au moins, celui-ci ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de ruiner sa coiffure bizarre. Il fit un effort pour la détruire le moins possible en se cramponnant aux mèches.

-Yeah ! On va trouver mamie papi, c'est une promesse.

Keiji hocha la tête pour acquiescer avant de se rendre compte que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le voir. Il lâcha donc un petit oui. Ils déambulèrent dans la fête foraine un bon moment, mangèrent des takoyakis, repassèrent devant le palais des miroirs avant qu'enfin l'inconnu pense à aller voir au poste des gardes à l'entrée de la fête foraine. Son grand-père et sa grand-mère s'y trouvaient et furent soulagés de le voir. Akaashi crut un moment étouffer sous l'étreinte avant de se voir noyer de questions par sa grand-mère. Il la rassura qu'il allât bien et se retourna pour dire merci à Super hibou, mais le jeune homme était déjà reparti.

Tout redevient noir et il fut de nouveau adulte et soupira de soulagement en ne sentant plus ses sentiments d'enfants. Keiji se demandait si revivre les souvenirs était toujours aussi éreintant. Et puis, pourquoi ces tests étaient-ils si fatigants ? Il regarda l'écran réapparaître.

-Si vous pouviez revivre ce jour, y changeriez-vous quelque chose, sachant que vous ne pouvez pas changer le fait de vous perdre dans la fête foraine si vous y allez?

Il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à un parfait inconnu et plutôt se tourner vers la sécurité, c'est ce qu'il ferait s'il devait encore se perdre maintenant. Pourtant, il inscrivit non, parce que même si ça avait été imprudent, tout s'était bien terminé. C'était le plus important au final, et puis, il avait apprécié la journée malgré le coup de frayeur, alors cela valait le coup d'y être allé. L'écran disparu, ne laissant plus que le noir de nouveau. Akaashi attendit patiemment la suite.

Deux chaises apparurent, et il vit quelqu'un s'approcher. C'était étrange, parce qu'il voyait la personne sans pouvoir dire si c'était une femme ou un homme ou même si elle était grande ou petite, un peu comme s'il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un sans la voir. Il percevait parfaitement la silhouette, mais n'arrivait pas pour autant à savoir à quoi ça ressemblait. L'inconnu s'assit tranquillement et l'invita à en faire de même. Et de la même manière qu'il le ou la voyait sans vraiment le ou la voir, il l'entendit sans être capable de donner le moindre critère sur la voix. C'était très perturbant.

-Croyez-vous en l'âme sœur, Akaashi ? Demanda l'être assit en face de lui.

-Non. Est-ce que c'est une partie du test ?

-Est-ce vraiment important ?

Akaashi ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait : devait-il juste discuter avec cette personne jusqu'à la prochaine simulation ? Peut-être que ça faisait partie du test, mais c'était étrange, tout était différent de se qu'il avait vécu précédemment. Même l'ambiance était différente, mais pour une raison inconnue il se sentait bien avec un être dont il ne savait rien, qu'il voyait sans voir.

-C'est dommage que vous n'y croyiez pas, finit par dire la personne en face, et Akaashi nota qu'il percevait une voix plutôt masculine maintenant. Moi j'y crois, vous savez, à l'âme sœur. J'attends la mienne d'ailleurs.

-Et vous l'attendez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Keiji, se surprenant lui-même à être si indiscret.

-Et bien, ça dépend, que diriez-vous si c'est le cas ?

La voix était maintenant clairement celle d'un homme comme la silhouette, mais il était toujours incapable de dire les traits de l'autre.

-Je dirais que c'est triste que vous deviez attendre si longtemps pour être heureux avec quelqu'un.

Il l'entendit rire, et Keiji se dit qu'il aimait assez bien ce rire.

-C'est bien d'avoir de la compassion. Et si je ne l'attendais que depuis peu?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est triste aussi, un peu moins puisque vous attendez depuis moins longtemps, je suppose. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite de la trouver.

-Même si vous, vous n'y croyez pas ?

Il arrivait à savoir maintenant que l'autre devait être un peu plus grand que lui, pas de beaucoup, mais plus grand quand même.

-Et bien, je crois moins au fait de rencontrer l'âme sœur quand l'âme sœur en elle-même. Il y a beaucoup de monde, rien ne garantit qu'on puisse se croiser, ni même d'exister pendant le même temps. Comment reconnaît-on son âme sœur ?

-Je suppose qu'on en tombe amoureux, plus que n'importe qui d'autre et qu'on ne peut plus vivre sans elle. Et surtout qu'on devient incapable de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre après. C'est-ce qu'on m'en a dit en tout cas. J'imagine que ce n'est pas forcément le coup de foudre, et que des fois il faut un peu de temps pour comprendre. Et que des fois on passe tout simplement à côté. Que préférerais-tu ?

Akaashi se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas.

Il ne savait pas, il n'en avait pas la moindre petite idée, de la même manière qu'il ignorait ce que c'était de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Akaashi n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit de cette manière. Bien sûr, il aimait ses parents et ses amis, mais c'était de l'amour filial et amical, pas celui avec un grand A. Celui-là, il en ignorait tout. Il se savait bisexuel, après tout il était déjà sorti avec quelques personnes, garçon et filles, il savait qu'il était autant attiré physiquement par le sexe féminin que masculin, mais cela restait purement physique. Les sentiments n'avaient jamais suivi et il ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment, se disant qu'il avait le temps. Mais là, face à cette question, il se demanda si au moins il était capable de tomber amoureux.

-Je trouve ça encore plus triste de ne pas pouvoir aimer que d'attendre longtemps son âme sœur. Commenta l'homme.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Keiji eut peur d'en être incapable et de rester seul. Parce qu'il savait, au fond, que l'homme avait raison.


	4. Chapter 4

_Retour au début de cette fameuse année. Bonne lecture (en espérant que je n'ai pas oublié trop de fautes)_

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Bokuto Koutaro et Akaashi Keiji

Akaashi faillit arriver en retard à la réunion, à cause de Bokuto, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu quitter le vampire alors que celui-ci boudait, et parce qu'il s'était perdu en chemin. Au final, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser l'autre dans la chambre, boudant comme un enfant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire pour le remettre à la normale, il ne savait même pas ce qu'était à la normale. Sûrement énergique et bavard. Puis, il avait tourné en rond dans l'aile est pendant un moment avant qu'un jeune homme lui-même en retard ne le guide à la salle de réunion. De petite taille, les cheveux courts roux pâle tirant sur le châtain, il se présenta comme Morisuke Yaku, potentiel concubin démon. C'était une personne chaleureuse qui mit à l'aise Akaashi rapidement.

La réunion en soi était assez ennuyeuse, c'était principalement un rappel de ce qui avait été inscrit dans le dépliant qu'on leur avait fourni pendant qu'on les amenait ici. Ils auraient leurs cours universitaires ou lycéens assurés, pour ceux qui en avaient, et tous devaient assister à des cours sur les races une heure par semaine. Et aussi d'autres cours sur la culture de la race de leur partenaire, pour ceux qui étaient là comme concubins comme Akaashi. Là, les futurs sorciers étaient épargnés, mais ils avaient à la place leur propre formation magique. D'ailleurs, le deuxième étage leur était réservé. Ils apprirent qu'ils subiraient de nouveaux tests à la moitié de l'année pour ceux qui voudrait rentrer chez eux, ces tests servant à voir si cela valait le coup ou non qu'ils restent. On leur expliqua que le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage étaient communs à tous, que le troisième était réservé pour les anges, les métamorphes et leurs concubins et qu'enfin le quatrième était pour les vampires, les démons et leurs concubins. Suite à cela, les futurs sorciers rejoignirent leurs quartiers alors que les autres recevaient une convocation indiquant où et quand se rendre pour rencontrer leur partenaire obligé pour au moins un an. Sauf qu'Akaashi connaissait déjà Bokuto, il espérait aussi que ce dernier aurait arrêté de bouder d'ici là.

-Akaashi ! L'appela la voix familière de Daichi.

Il se retourna et découvrit que Sawamura venait bel et bien vers lui.

-Quelle surprise de te voir ici! Laisse-moi deviner, tes jeunes cousins ?

-Oui. Mon portable a fait un vol plané lors du Nouvel An, la carte SIM n'a pas résisté à l'eau. Expliqua Keiji.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais désigné un autre capitaine remplaçant, je comptais sur toi. Tant pis, on n'y peut rien, soupira Daichi à propos de leur équipe universitaire de volley. L'orchestre devra aussi se passer de son violoniste principal.

C'était vrai que si le capitaine et le vice-capitaine étaient absents simultanément, cela allait poser problème. Keiji, qui faisait un double cursus mathématique-musique était l'un des meilleurs violonistes de l'orchestre, et les demi-finales pour un des concours universitaires de musique des plus importants de l'année se déroulait justement dans trois jours. Cela laissait peu de temps pour remplacer Akaashi, mais il était confiant. Il avait un très bon guide cette année. Ça faisait beaucoup avec le volley, mais il arrivait à jongler sans trop de problème entre ses différents cours et activités. Au moins, il rentrait épuisé chaque jour, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche pour trouver le sommeil. Il se demanda s'il réussirait à remplir ces journées pour la demie ou complète année à venir, ou s'il serait condamné à de nouveau chercher le sommeil pendant de longues heures. Perspective qui ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

-Matsukawa-san devrait réussir à gérer l'équipe. L'orchestre arrivera très bien à remporter le concours sans moi. Votre rendez-vous est à quelle heure ? Demanda Akaashi.

-Aujourd'hui, vingt heures avec un vampire. Et toi ?

\- Onze heures, aussi avec un vampire. Mais je l'ai déjà rencontré cette nuit, il ne pouvait pas attendre, d'après lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand des murmures leur parvinrent. Il avait suffi d'une seule réunion pour qu'une rumeur naisse. Une fille tout près d'eux chuchota à son voisin en désignant un garçon qui rentrait dans la salle :

-Tu crois que c'est vrai qu'il a tué son vampire?

\- Je ne sais pas si le vampire est mort, mais ça a fait pas mal de raffuts dans le couloir ce matin, et il y avait du sang. En plus, il a été convoqué par le directeur de la résidence, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas la à la réunion, raconta son voisin.

Ils profitèrent de l'heure qui restait avant le rendez-vous pour visiter les lieux. Enfin, Daichi s'assurait surtout qu'Akaashi ne se perdait pas. L'établissement où ils résidaient faisait penser à ces châteaux de l'Europe du dix-huitième siècle, se dressant majestueusement dans un parc entouré d'arbres avec un lac au nord-est et un labyrinthe vert à l'ouest. Un gymnase avait été aménagé plus loin, derrière les arbres, de manière à ne pas être visible depuis le jardin. L'entrée donnait sur un grand hall qui avait dû accueillir de nombreux bals. Deux grands escaliers en demi-cercle longeaient les côtés pour donner accès au premier étage et aux balustrades dominant le hall. Un gigantesque lustre était accroché au plafond au milieu. Le rez-de-chaussée comportait les plus grandes fenêtres, prenant quasiment toute la hauteur. On y trouvait des cuisines, très modernes qui contrastaient avec le style du bâtiment, des salles à manger, quelques grands salons et salles d'études. C'était là que se déroulaient les cours pour la plupart. Le quatrième était principalement composé de chambres avec des salons communs. Le premier comportait une bibliothèque impressionnante, qui n'avait rien à envier aux médiathèques des villes ou à celles des universités, et il y avait quelques petits salons.

C'est dans l'un d'eux qu'Akaashi devait se rendre pour le rendez-vous. Un homme qui pourrait facilement se faire passer pour un lycéen le reçut. Il se présenta comme étant Ittetsu Takeda, un des enseignants et superviseurs de la résidence.

-Votre compagnon avec qui vous partagerez la chambre est Koutaro Bokuto. Il est né vampire. Il a déjà participé au programme avant, mais toutes les personnes qu'on lui a proposées ne lui correspondait pas, il connaît donc parfaitement le processus et les règles de la résidence. Si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez les lui poser. Mais si vous préférez, je peux aussi y répondre. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil, mais il est assez lunatique. Il lui arrive donc souvent de déprimer, ne vous inquiétez pas, quand ça arrive, il suffit de l'encourager pour lui remonter le moral. Récemment, il a découvert le volley et se passionne pour, ça peut être un bon moyen pour vous de vous rapprocher, comme vous y jouez. Une dernière chose avant qu'il n'arrive. Je sais qu'il existe pas mal de rumeurs, des on-dit-que, et autres légendes sur les vampires. Mais la grande majorité n'est pas fondée. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne subirez rien.

Takeda venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'on frappa à la porte. Un homme blond, les cheveux retenus en arrière par un serre-tête entra dans la pièce.

-Sensei, dis-moi que tu sais où sont Kyoutani et Bokuto, parce que ça fait une heure qu'on les cherche avec Naoi, demanda le nouveau venu.

-Non, répondit Ittetsu étonné. Que Kyoutani se cache pour tenter d'échapper à la rencontre ne m'étonne pas, mais pourquoi Bokuto disparaîtrait? Il est toujours si impatient de rencontrer son concubin d'habitude, il faut même le retenir.

Les deux superviseurs réfléchirent où pouvaient bien se cacher les réfractaires et Akaashi en profita pour prendre la parole.

-J'ai rencontré Bokuto-san cette nuit. Et ce matin, il s'est mis à bouder.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent avec le regard de ceux qui savent qu'ils vont en baver.

-Mais votre chambre est au quatrième et la résidence était fermée cette nuit. Tous les non humains résidaient en dehors... Enfin peu importe. Tu sais pourquoi il boudait ? Demanda le blond.

-Parce qu'il voulait venir à la réunion d'information avec moi et que j'ai refusé. Je crois.

Sa réponse provoqua le gémissement de désespoir chez les deux autres qui se prirent la tête, visiblement désespérés.

-Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne chance sensei, je retourne chercher le chien.

-Non, attends, Ukai.

Mais le dénommé Ukai n'écouta pas la requête de son collègue et ressortit de la salle.

La rencontre se transforma en recherche du vampire qui restait totalement introuvable. Et Akaashi se perdit dans le jardin, sans même avoir à renter dans le labyrinthe, ce qui le convainquit définitivement de trouver et d'apprendre par cœur un plan du lieu. Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi et Keiji avait vraiment envie de rentrer manger et allait abandonner les recherches lorsqu' il tomba sur Takeda et Bokuto. Ce dernier, assis contre un arbre, semblait faire la sieste, mais quand le superviseur l'appela, il lui tourna le dos dans un mouvement très enfantin. Il soupira et se résolu à approcher. Après tout, il allait devoir vivre avec le vampire pendant un an. Autant apprendre dès maintenant à le gérer.

La neige craquait doucement sous ses pas et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui. Bokuto, qui avait ouvert les yeux, gémit de douleur, pestant un instant contre la lumière qui lui brûlait les rétines. Takeda lui tendit, une paire de lunettes de soleil alors qu'Akaashi se demandait comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dehors à cet endroit si ses yeux ne supportaient pas la lumière du soleil. Le superviseur lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement avant de s'écarter pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais les surveillant quand même du coin de l'œil.

-Bokuto-san, appela Keiji.

-Nan, je veux pas te parler, refusa Koutaro en lui tournant puérilement le dos. Pourquoi je voudrais parler à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas répondre à mes questions, qui ne veut même pas de moi?

Il soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile. S'asseyant lui-même contre un arbre, il se félicita d'avoir mis un manteau long. Il reposa sa tête contre l'écorce et admira le ciel, se demandant par quoi commencer. Peut-être se présenter? Pourquoi pas, il fallait bien commencer et il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le vampire, parce qu'il n'avait pas saisi la moitié de ce qu'il lui avait été confié cette nuit à cause de la fatigue, et ne savait pas quel sujet pouvait le mettre de bonne humeur.

-Je suis Keiji Akaashi, commença-t-il, mais il n'obtient aucune réaction. J'ai eu dix-huit ans en décembre dernier, le vingt-deux. Je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœur, mais des cousins plus jeunes. Ils sont assez énergiques et passent leur temps à courir partout. Je vis à Tokyo, où je vais à l'université avec un double cursus math et musique. Je joue du violon et aussi un peu de piano, raconta-t-il. Bien que le vampire ne bouge pas, il savait que celui-ci l'écoutait avec attention. Je n'ai absolument aucun sens de l'orientation, reprit-il, et je me suis perdu un nombre incalculable de fois, dans le bâtiment des gardiens des races, ici, dans mon université, au lycée, au collège, dans un super marché, avoua-t-il, ce qui arracha un petit rire au boudeur. Du coup les gens qui me connaissent passent leur temps à m'accompagner pour que je ne me perdre pas, et j'évite aussi d'aller dans des endroits que je ne connais pas. J'ai un kouhai qui a l'habitude de dire que je devrais garder un GPS en permanence sur moi. C'est mon voisin, et il fait aussi de la musique, mais de la clarinette. Bokuto lui décocha un petit regard rapide, avide d'en apprendre plus, alors Akaashi continua. Je déteste les sucettes au cola ou tout autre bonbon à ce goût. Je déteste aussi le café. Je ne peux pas faire un seul gâteau ou une quelconque pâtisserie sans que ça soit une catastrophe, mais je sais à peu près cuisiner correctement. Enfin, disons que c'est mangeable la plupart du temps. J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'endormir le soir, parce que je suis insomniaque. Je me souviens que vous avez dit aimer le curry d'ici, mais que vous préfériez le yakinuku, que vous êtes né le vingt septembre il y a un peu moins de trois siècles, que vous hésitez toujours sur comment s'écrit préoccupation. Votre animal favori est le hibou, vous en avez, même. Vous avez aussi dit que vous aimiez le sport, surtout ceux d'équipe. Et tout ce que je n'ai pas retenu cette nuit, je le retiendrai si vous acceptez de me le répéter. Il fit une petite pause, se souvenant une des questions de Bokuto. Vous vous souvenez que vous m'avez demandé si je connaissais le volley ? demanda-t-il, s'attirant un nouveau regard du vampire. Hé bien, en fait, je pratique ce sport. Bokuto se retourna vers lui complètement cette fois-ci. Je suis passeur. Et vous, Bokuto-san à quel poste jouez-vous ?

-Ailier. Dis, dis t'accepterais de me faire des passes pour que je m'entraîne? Puis faut que tu me dises quel genre te musique tu écoutes et que tu me joues un morceau, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Koutaro le fixait de derrière ces lunettes de soleil, faisant une moue qui lui donnait plus l'air d'un chien que d'un hibou. Alors Keiji acquiesça, et il reçut le plus grand sourire de sa vie en retour. Et un vampire en prime.

-Bo-Bokuto-san, bégaya-t-il. Que faites-vous ?

-Un câlin, et j'arrête de bouder, répondit l'argenté qui enleva les lunettes pour mieux nicher son visage dans le cou de l'humain.

Akaashi le laissa faire, car de toute façon il se serait remis à bouder en cas contraire et ça, Keiji voulait l'éviter à tout prix. Mais au bout d'une minute ou deux, il se demanda jusqu'à quand le câlin improvisé allait continuer.

-Heu, Bokuto-san ?

Mais le vampire ne répondit pas.

\- Bokuto-san, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Koutaro grogna quelque chose et le serra un peu plus fort. Akaashi lui écarta un peu la tête pour le découvrir endormi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre en colère ou pleurer de désespoir.

-Et bien, c'est étonnant, n'avait-il pas dormi cette nuit ? Demanda Takeda.

-Si, répondit-il.

-C'est d'autant plus surprenant, vu que les vampires n'ont besoin que d'une à deux heures de sommeil par nuit. Et bien, c'est vrai qu'ils apprennent à dormir plus que nécessaire, mais de là à s'endormir comme ça...

Pourquoi était-il tombé sur le pire vampire au monde ?

* * *

 _Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais que Bokuto se mette à bouder. Avec en bonus un petit extrait du chapitre suivant qui est presque fini et un peu plus fun à mon sens. Ou plutôt il y a enfin l'apparition de certain personnage._

-Dangereux comment ? Questionna Daichi.

-Des morts, répondis le chat.

Cela jeta un froid.

-Des morts, des morts. Répétait Kuroo dans une profonde réflexion.

-Démocratie ! S'exclamèrent Koutaro et Tetsurô dans un même cri avant de ce taper la main en signe de victoire.

Ou pas.

-Faites pas attention. Conseilla Kozume.

-Mais ces pas des données confidentiels ? S'interrogea Iwaizumi.

\- Si, mais on s'en fiche, puis ce n'est pas comme si on les avait volé, on les a photocopié. Précisa le plus grand de la table.

-C'est comme si on les avait volé Kuroo. Contredit Kozume.

-Mais Kenmaaaa. Se plaignit le noiraud à son ami d'enfance.

 _S'il y a Bokuto il doit avoir Kuroo et par extension Kenma Et donc aussi Hinata... en faite on peut faire le tour des perso d'Haikyuu comme ça. Du coup à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre._


	5. Chapter 5

_à la base je devais posté samedi, mais il se trouve que j'avais complétement zappé que c'était férié et qui dit jour férié dit pas de médiathèque et ligne de dimanche. Donc bon avec un peu de retard le chapitre est néanmoins posté. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre cinq : Les vampires

Pourquoi était-il tombé sur le pire vampire au monde ?

C'était ce qu'Akaashi se demandait. Puis, il rencontra les autres vampires et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tiré le plus mauvais numéro.

 _ _Les vampires vieillissent beaucoup plus lentement que les humains, de manière que dix-neuf années__ _ _humaines__ _ _correspondent à peu près à une année de vie pour un__ _ _vampire__ _ _. Ils n'ont besoin que d'une à deux heures de sommeil par nuit. Ils boivent du sang, mais il leur est interdit de boire du sang humain non synthétique depuis la loi du treize octobre, en l'an huit cent cinq du conseil des races. Ils peuvent s'exposer à la lumière du soleil sans risque, mais n'apprécient généralement pas ça, comme l'ail. Ils n'ont pas une force surhumaine ou de pouvoir particulier, s'ils sont généralement__ _ _meilleurs__ _ _en sport c'est parce qu'ils ont la possibilité de mieux__ _ _développer__ _ _leur corps à cause de leur longévité et ainsi acquérir plus d'expérience et de technicité. Il en va de même pour leurs connaissances.__

 _ _La seule différence de capacité propre à leurs espèces est l'odorat. En effet__ _ _,__ _ _les vampires ont un odorat qui peut repérer l'odeur du sang, comme celui des__ _ _requin__ _ _s.__ _ _Pour__ _ _les autres odeurs, leur capacité de détection est pareille à celle des humains. Environ soixante-trois__ _ _pour cent__ _ _des vampires sont allergiques à l'or.__

 _ _On peut séparer les vampires en deux catégories__ _ _:__ _ _ceux qui sont nés humains et ceux qui sont nés vampires. Il n'y pas de différence entre ces deux catégories. Les vampires ont une gestation identique à celle humaine, que ce soit le processus de développement ou la durée de gestation. Le ralentissement de vieillissement__ _ _survient__ _ _vers l'âge de cinq ans. Avant cet âge__ _ _,__ _ _la vitesse de croissance de l'enfant est identique à celle humaine.__

 _ _Quant__ _ _à ceux__ _ _nés__ _ _humains, ils ont été transformés en__ _ _vampires__ _ _. Depuis quatre cent dix-huit, les vampires n'ont plus le droit de__ _ _transformer__ _ _un humain. Les__ _ _seules__ _ _exceptions__ _ _acceptées__ _ _sont dans le cadre du projet d'équilibre interracial, ou si le concubin accepte, il sera transformé. Si le concubin refuse, il ne pourra pas être transformé, même sous demande. Un vampire transformant un humain en dehors de ce cadre s'expose à de__ _ _graves__ __sanctions__ _ _, pouvant aller jusqu'à la peine de mort, que l'humain soit consentant ou non, qu'il l'__ _ _ait__ _ _demandé ou non. Si l'humain a demandé cette transformation hors du cadre, il sera aussi exposé à de__ _ _graves sanctions__ _ _, pouvant aller__ _ _aussi__ _ _jusqu'à la peine de mort. S'il est une victime, il sera pris en charge par le conseil le temps qu'il s'adapte à son nouveau statut.__

 _ _La transformation en vampire se fait par injection dans le sang d'un venin que tout vampire produit. Le venin est produit et__ _ _injecté__ _ _lors d'une morsure. Pour que la transformation__ _ _ait__ _ _lieu, il faut plusieurs injections de venin dans le corps__ _ _humain__ _ _entre trois et six fois selon la personne, moins de trois heures entre elles. Si le temps est dépassé__ _ _,__ _ _l'humain pourra développer une résistance au venin et à la vampirisation. Si le venin est injecté dans un__ _ _corps mourant,__ _ _la transformation se fera en une seule fois. À cause de la nécessité d'un état particulier chez le vampire lors de la morsure, le conseil préconise une transformation en une morsure sous surveillance médicale dans le cadre du projet d'équilibre des races.__

Akaashi posa son stylo et relut rapidement le résumé qu'il avait fait de la première séance d'information prévue sur les vampires. Deux heures pour ça. Il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir perdu du temps, il fallait dire qu'il y avait eu pas mal de questions inutiles avant que le superviseur Mizoguchi n'arrive à enfin glisser quelque chose d'intéressant. Quoique beaucoup avaient semblé intéressés par le fait que les vampires pouvaient manger de l'ail, même sous forme de bonbon, et qu'ils aimaient les sucreries comme tout le monde, même la réglisse. Pourquoi avaient-ils tant insisté sur la réglisse ? Ils avaient aussi passé plus de temps à poser des questions sur l'incident du matin que sur les vampires. Il fit tourner son stylo dans ses doigts. Tout ce que le superviseur avait accepté de dire était que le vampire n'était pas mort, et ses blessures pas aussi importantes que la quantité de sang l'avait laissé penser, et que c'était juste un malentendu. Même s'il avait refusé de dire qui était l'humain, le bouche-à-oreille avait répandu l'information. Bokuto lui avait raconté que le vampire en question avait eu la même idée que lui, sauf que son concubin n'avait pas très bien réagi à l'intrusion surprise. Ce qui était compréhensif, tout le monde ne prenait pas une intrusion par un parfait inconnu en pleine nuit de manière aussi détachée qu'Akaashi.

Koutaro, sur le lit, déprimait de la réprimande qu'il s'était fait passer pour son comportement. Et tenter de s'introduire par une fenêtre pendant la séance d'information n'avait pas vraiment été du goût du superviseur. Au moins, du coup, il se tenait tranquille et Akaashi pouvait réviser tranquillement ses partitions de musique. Mais il y avait quelque chose de déprimant à le voir si apathique. Il soupira. Il allait devoir se faire à l'humeur changeante du vampire, mais en attendant, il pouvait toujours tenter de le remettre de bonne humeur.

-Bokuto-san, il est vingt heures, voulez-vous aller mangez ? Proposa-t-il en se demandant comment Sawamura s'en sortait avec son propre vampire.

L'argenté sauta sur ses pieds, de nouveau souriant.

-Yeah ! Je vais te montrer ma salle préférée pour manger.

La salle en question se trouvait près de la cuisine, ce qui leur évita de trimballer leur plateau de nourriture dans tout le château, et assez petite, évitant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde et donc trop de bruit. Keiji n'appréciait que moyennement les selfs pour cette raison, mais là, cela allait. C'était calme, personne ne criait ni ne déclenchait de bataille de nourriture. Il y avait une douzaine de tables, quelques-unes accotées pour des groupes de huit, mais sinon, c'était quatre personnes par table. Il remarqua aussi que tout le monde évitait le coin près des fenêtres. La raison étant que le garçon qui avait agressé son vampire, du moins c'était lui qu'avait désigné la rumeur, y était installé. Mais Akaashi ne se souvenait plus du nom. Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il s'intéressait à toute cette histoire après tout. Bokuto s'avança vers lui sans aucune hésitation et Keiji le suivit.

-C'est toi le concubin d'Oikawa ? Demanda le vampire.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir hérissé releva la tête de son assiette et acquiesça calmement. Mais il parut perturbé par le grand sourire que lui offrit Bokuto.

-Ouah, je t'imaginais plus comme, style bouledogue et tout, commença Koutaro en s'installant à la table. Akaashi hésita un instant, car il n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de s'imposer à la table d'un parfait inconnu, mais le noiraud lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'asseoir, alors il s'assit à côté de l'argenté.

-C'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne qui a frappé Oikawa, faut dire que je savais même pas que ça existait. Quoique tu ne l'a pas vraiment frappé, je crois, plutôt planté un katana dans l'épaule c'est ça ?

-Un canif, pas un katana., corrigea le jeune homme. Le katana, c'était seulement en menace.

-En tout cas, chapeau, d'habitude tout le monde lui fait des révérences. Quand Kuroo a appris la nouvelle, il était mort de rire. Ha oui, faudra que je te présente Kuroo, Akaashi, c'est mon meilleur ami, là il doit rencontrer son concubin, c'est la première foi qu'il participe, il a toujours refusé les années précédentes. Puis ce fut encore pire quand il apprit que tu n'étais pas une fille, reprit Bokuto à l'intention du noiraud, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Parce qu'Oikawa croyait dur comme fer qu'il allait tomber sur une fille toute mignonne, Kuroo riait tellement qu'il en pleurait et qu'il en a oublié son pari. Ha, au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Bokuto-san, il est de coutume de se présenter avant de demander l'identité de quelqu'un, soupira Akaashi qui n'eut pas le courage d'ajouter que généralement on le faisait avant de commencer à converser. Akaashi Keiji, enchanté.

-Ha oui, pas faux, rigola l'argenté. Bokuto Koutaro, son vampire.

-Iwaizumi Hajime.

Des gloussements de filles venant du couloir se firent entendre, et d'où ils étaient, Akaashi put voir une sorte de troupeau de jupe avec en son centre un homme brun de leur âge souriant et plaisantant avec elles, plateau en main. C'était le genre de chose qu'on ne voit que dans les histoires.

-Hé Tooru ! Interpella Bokuto, parce que, bien sûr, le vampire connaissait ce gars.

Iwaizumi pâlit, tout du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla, à l'entente du nom. Le brun rentra dans la salle en s'excusant auprès de ses fangirls, pour s'installer à côté du noiraud tout en le dévisageant, ce qui mit Akaashi assez mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on le fixe.

-On a rencontré ton concubin, t'as de la chance de tomber dès la première fois sur quelqu'un de sympa, s'enthousiasma Koutaro.

-Si tu trouves que croiser un homme préhistorique est de la chance, renifla dédaigneusement Oikawa, en lançant un regard de mépris au noiraud, qui préféra l'ignorer. Je ne suis pas particulièrement attiré par les brutes épaisses. Et bien, au moins on lui a enseigné comment manger à table.

-J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, grinça Iwaizumi.

-Et dire que je m'étais même donné la peine de grimper à un arbre, tout ça pour manquer de me faire tuer.

Bokuto fit une sorte de grimace d'excuse, mais ça ne suffit pas à faire desserrer le poing d'Hajime, sûrement dû au fait que Tooru continuait de l'insulter plus ou moins manifestement, et de manière assez théâtrale en prime. Et bien, Akaashi était soulagé de ne pas avoir à partager une chambre avec le brun pendant un an s'il était toujours ainsi. Je n'aurais jamais dû parier avec Kuroo et Kenma, soupira le brun.

-Personne ne peut battre Kenma à un jeu. Ou à analyser les personnes.

Celui qui avait parlé posa son plateau sur une table avant de la tirer pour l'accoter à la leur. Grand, plus que Bokuto, mais pas de beaucoup, ses cheveux partaient dans un désordre de mèches noires recouvrant presque l'un de ses yeux, rappelant vaguement une crête de coq à Keiji. À ses côtés se tenait quelqu'un dont les yeux étaient encore plus semblables à ceux d'un chat que le premier et faisant une bonne tête de moins. Il s'était fait une coloration blonde il y avait un bon moment, car on voyait sans problème les racines plus foncées reprendre leurs places. Et avec eux, Daichi qui s'installa à côté du musicien, l'air vaguement fatigué. Le blond, qui fut présenté comme Kozume Kenma, écouta les présentations avant de porter son attention sur son téléphone tout en picorant dans son assiette. Kuroo expliqua comment il avait réussi à obliger Oikawa à participer, grâce à un pari. Lui-même s'étant inscrit uniquement parce que Kenma n'avait pas eu le choix, étant un métamorphe du chat, et que sans ses deux meilleurs amis, il se serait vraiment ennuyer. Ce à quoi Bokuto répliqua que c'est juste qu'il fût une vraie mère poule envers son ami d'enfance.

-Ça va ? Demanda Akaashi.

-Ouais, t'inquiètes, il a été juste plus chiant que ce que j'avais imaginé, répondit Sawamura, qui jeta un regard à Oikawa avant de poursuivre. Même si maintenant je ne suis plus aussi sûr qu'il remporte le titre du pire emmerdeur qui soit.

Comme pour confirmer, Tooru décida qu'il était drôle de piquer du doigt la joue d'Iwaizumi, n'obtenant en retour qu'une claque sur la main fautive.

-Une brute même à l'heure des repas, se plaignit le brun. Bien digne d'Iwa-chan, je suppose.

-Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Attends ! Comment tu m'as appelé ?! S'énerva Iwaizumi, n'appréciant clairement pas le surnom.

-En plus, tu es sourd, Iwa-chan ? Pauvre de moi. Et bien encore un point qui correspond à une pierre, soupira théâtralement Oikawa.

-Je ne suis pas une fille. Et ne me donne pas de diminutif, divakawa, grogna Hajime. Un magnifique « Hé ! » de protestation répliqua. Diva d'Oikawa.

-C'est bon, j'avais deviné, stupide Iwa-chan, renifla le vampire vexé.

-Franchement, tu devrais faire un effort. Monsieur a obtenu le meilleur score de compatibilité possible. C'est vrai tout le monde n'obtient pas quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent. En fait, personne, déjà qu'au-dessus des quatre-vingt-dix, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, intervint Kuroo.

-Hé tu as vu les scores ? Demanda Bokuto, encore plus excité qu'auparavant.

-On les a photocopiés, répondit Kenma qui, apparemment, suivait encore la conversation, bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'air.

-Les scores ? Demanda Akaashi perdu.

-Yeah ! Les scores de compatibilité issus des tests effectués par les gardiens et qui vous ont fait venir ici. Ça prédit si deux personnes sont compatibles sur le long terme ou pas. Sauf pour les anges et les démons, mais eux c'est un peu particuliers leur système, s'enjoua Koutaro. Chaque fois, on regarde qui a obtenu les meilleurs scores.

-Moui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont très fiables sur le long terme, renifla Oikawa.

-C'est parce qu'ils ont repris l'ancien test, celui qui était vraiment efficace, mais interdit il y a longtemps. Ils l'ont un peu modifié pour qu'il ne soit plus dangereux avant de l'utiliser à nouveau, c'est la deuxième fois cette année. L'autre n'était pas fiable à long terme, mais pas trop mauvais et surtout pas dangereux, expliqua le métamorphe.

-Dangereux comment ? Questionna Daichi.

-Des morts, répondit le chat.

Cela jeta un froid.

-Des morts, des morts, répétait Kuroo dans une profonde réflexion.

-Démocratie ! S'exclamèrent Koutaro et Tetsurô dans un même cri avant de se taper la main en signe de victoire.

Ou pas.

-Ne faites pas attention, conseilla Kozume.

-Mais ce ne sont pas des données confidentielles ? S'interrogea Iwaizumi.

\- Si, mais on s'en fiche.Ce n'est pas comme si on les avait volées, on les a photocopiées, précisa le plus grand de la table.

-C'est comme si on les avait volées, Kuroo, contredit Kozume.

-Mais Kenmaaaa! Se plaignit le noiraud à son ami d'enfance.

-Suffisait de demander à papy Ukai, il les donne volontiers, ajouta Bokuto. Allez, fais voir ! Ouah! Ils ont vraiment eu quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent ! C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Dingue ! Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

-C'est pas cent pour cent, rétorqua Oikawa en détournant la tête et claquant la langue, pas prêt à accepter ce fait.

-Personne ne peut avoir cent pour cent. C'est impossible, soupira Kuroo.

-Shôyô l'a fait, déclara le chat sans lever les yeux de sa console. Mais leur rencontre ne s'est pas très bien déroulée apparemment.

-Qui est Shôyô ? Demanda Bokuto.

-Un de ses amis d'un clan voisin, répondit Kuroo. Bref, hormis cette anomalie chez les métamorphes, jamais personne n'a eu autant. Puis, tu sais Oikawa, Iwaizumi est le seul à avoir réussi à avoir un bon score envers toi, même si toi tu es compatible avec beaucoup de monde, l'inverse n'est pas exactement vrai. Et même comme ça, il reste ton meilleur score.

-Excusez-moi, mais il y a plusieurs scores ? Questionna Akaashi un peu perdu.

Bokuto se lança alors dans une grande explication, qui n'expliquait rien, surtout quand Kuroo mettait son grain de sel et ce fut de nouveau à Kenma d'éclaircir la situation. On faisait un test de comptabilité d'une personne vers une autre, puis de l'autre vers la première personne et avec la moyenne des deux scores on obtenait le score final de comptabilité. Sachant que les scores en dessous de cinquante pour cent faisaient rejeter la paire automatiquement. Bokuto l'étrangla à moitié, quand ils apprirent qu'ils avaient eu quatre-vingt-seize pour cent, dans un câlin de la joie. Keiji se fit la promesse de ne plus s'asseoir à côté de Bokuto lors des repas, si possible, et si celui-ci ne se mettait pas à bouder.

Le destin fit en sorte que la nouvelle chambre d'Iwaizumi et Oikawa était non seulement dans le même couloir que celle d'Akaashi et Bokuto, mais carrément celle d'à côté. Keiji n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, mais il se demandait comment Hajime avait fait pour ne pas frapper Tooru une seule fois entre le repas et le chemin du retour. Et bien, il était vraiment soulagé d'être tombé sur Bokuto, même si le vampire le fatiguait un peu, et sûrement plus encore quand Kuroo était dans les parages. Après le dîner, il savait que la combinaison de ces deux-là allait être très épuisante. Il n'aurait pas voulu d'Oikawa pour rien au monde.

-Et donc, j'ai vu l'humain de Yamaguchi, le pauvre n'a pas eu de chance, il est tomé sur quelqu'un qui a une horrible personnalité, blablatait le brun.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il a plus de malchance que moi pour le coup, soupira Iwaizumi.

-Iwa-chan !

Le noiraud ce crispa au surnom, mais prit sur lui.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Iwaizumi-san, déclara Akaashi, surprenant tout le monde. Personnellement, je préfère quelqu'un qui est juste renfermé et maladroit, même s'il est limite insultant du coup, que quelqu'un d'insultant volontairement qui drague à gauche à droite.

-Ouah, tu es vraiment doué pour cerner les gens Akaashi, s'ébahit Bokuto.

-Pas vraiment, Bokuto-san, mais je ne suis pas aveugle non plus. Bonne nuit, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san, salua Keiji, alors qu'ils arrivaient à leurs chambres, ignorant la moue du brun.

-Yeah, dormez bien, ajouta Koutaro.

-Bonne nuit, leur répondit les deux autres.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Bokuto insista pour qu'Akaashi lui joue un morceau de musique. Keiji opta pour quelque chose de doux et assez lent, c'était sûrement assez loin des goûts plutôt pop du vampire. Mais c'était justement parce que c'était très différent qu'il pensait que ça pourrait intéresser l'argenté, ou du moins l'interloquer. Et ce fut le cas, Koutaro fut extrêmement calme pendant tout le temps que dura la pièce, l'observant intensément et dès qu'il fut sûr que Keiji avait finit, le vampire l'assomma de question, quel était le titre de la musique ? Qui l'avait écrite ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Et mille autres dont beaucoup sans réponse.

-Tu me joueras autre chose ? J'aime vraiment ta musique.

-Si vous le voulez, Bokuto-san, accepta Akaashi, qui ne dit rien d'autre pendant quelques minutes. Vous avez participé lors de la remise de l'ancien test ?

-Il y a trois ans, ouais. Mais ça n'a pas marché, faut dire qu'avec soixante-cinq pour cent, ce n'est pas tellement étonnant. C'est pour ça que je suis content cette année, d'habitude je ne dépasse jamais les quatre-vingt-quatre, alors… rigola Bokuto.

Akaashi se sentit mal pour le vampire qui y croyait vraiment, même si cela n'avait jamais fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant. Il voyait bien que l'argenté pensait enfin avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer sa vie, vu leur score. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

-Bokuto-san, l'appela-t-il doucement. Je ne pense pas que je puisse tomber amoureux. Ce n'est pas contre vous, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'expression du vampire. Juste que j'en suis incapable, peu importe qui est concerné. Désolé.

Koutaro se mit à jouer avec le dessus de lit pendant un moment, l'air triste.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Mais on peut quand même être amis, non ? Et tu vas quand même rester jusqu'au bout ? Demanda l'argenté avec une tête de chiot, ressemblant à un hibou.

-Oui.

-Yeah ! S'exclama Koutaro.

-Vous m'étranglez, Bokuto-san.

-Oups, désolé. Hé hé!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre six : Des nouvelles rencontres

Akaashi eut la bonne surprise de se faire réveiller le lendemain par une bonne odeur de tartine grillée et de chocolat chaud. Il avait bien dormi cette nuit, un fait rare et surtout malgré les coups de pieds d'un Bokuto endormi. Le vampire bougeait apparemment beaucoup dans son sommeil et il parlait aussi, mais il ne semblait pas ronfler. Ce qui était une bonne chose, car Keiji ne supportait pas les ronflements, mais alors là, pas du tout. Il s'assit en se frottant les yeux pour chasser le sable qui s'y était formé et découvrit un plateau sur sa table de nuit. Il y avait un chocolat chaud, des croissants, des chocolatines et des tartines grillées et beurrées avec à côté un pot de confiture. Bokuto lui offrit un immense sourire en lui souhaitant le bonjour.

-Qu'est-ce que, Bokuto-san ? Demanda-t-il, un peu perdu par l'intention, bien que très touché par celle-ci.

-Et bien, tu as dit que tu resterais jusqu'au bout, alors que tu pourrais partir dans six mois si cela ne te convenait vraiment pas, 'fin si les tests l'autorisaient. Alors, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour te remercier et Kuroo m'a conseillé un petit déjeuner au lit, d'après lui c'est imparable pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, expliqua Koutaro, tout fier de lui, avant de s'inquiéter. Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si, j'apprécie beaucoup, le rassura le noiraud sans préciser que c'était plus une chose de couple que d'amis, mais c'était plutôt l'autre vampire qui faudrait blâmer pour cela.

-Tu as des cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda Bokuto avec espoir que ça ne soit pas le cas.

-De neuf à treize, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. Par vidéo-conférence de mon université. Si vous vous tenez tranquille, je suppose que vous pouvez venir, Bokuto-san... Termina-t-il en voyant la tête implorante du vampire.

-Yeah !

Akaashi avala son petit déjeuner et remercia Bokuto pour celui-ci, puis il prit rapidement une douche avant de sortir de leur chambre, le vampire sur les talons. Pour tomber sur Iwaizumi, qui était assis devant sa porte, la tête entre les mains, à désespérer. Apparemment, Oikawa, non content de l'avoir forcé à dormir dans un canapé, de gâcher sa nuit sur ledit canapé, refusait maintenant de le laisser entrer dans leur chambre.

-Attend deux secondes, j'ai une idée, se réjouit le vampire en rentrant dans sa chambre précipitamment pour ne pas en ressortir.

-On ferait mieux de juste en parler à un superviseur, commenta Keiji.

-Et moi qui voulais me faire oublier de la direction, soupira Hajime.

Un cri résonna de la chambre qui s'ouvrit sur un vampire brun totalement paniqué.

-Oh mon dieu, il y a le fantôme de Bokuto à la fenêtre, oh mon dieu il il…

-Les fantômes n'existent pas, Bakawa. Par pitié, ne me dis pas que l'idée géniale de ton vampire était de passer par la fenêtre, gémit le noiraud.

-Malheureusement si, confirma Akaashi. Pardon de l'intrusion, ajouta-t-il en entrant dans la pièce pour ouvrir la fenêtre et permettre à l'argenté de rentrer.

-Ouah il fait froid dehors, commenta Koutaro.

-S'il vous plaît, Bokuto-san, ne passez plus par les fenêtres à l'avenir.

Akaashi put ensuite enfin commencer à chercher la salle marquée sur son planning. Ce fut Koutaro qui finit par l'y conduire, comme il connaissait très bien les lieux. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et attendirent que la retransmission de l'amphithéâtre commence. Akaashi reconnut dans la petite pièce une fille de son groupe de TD et ils se saluèrent aimablement. Apparemment, elle était ici pour apprendre la magie et sympathisait avec son concubin ange. Comme dans la filière de mathématique de leur année ils étaient de deux la plus nombreuse à venir de leur université, le conseil avait fait transférer les autres premières années de math dans leur université et ils suivraient ainsi leurs conférences. La salle se remplit assez vite et Akaashi se retrouva avec un second voisin, celui-ci était grand et blond, portant des lunettes. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant toute la durée des quatre heures qui suivirent. Au début, Bokuto écoutait ce que disait la retransmission vidéo du professeur avec intérêt, mais il finit par très vite se lasser. Et au bout de la deuxième heure n'arrivait plus à s'occuper en gribouillant. Heureusement, il eut une pause et il en profita pour discuter avec Akaashi. L'étudiant se demandait bien comment le vampire allait pouvoir supporter deux autres heures enfermé dans la salle, et surtout réussir à se tenir tranquille.

-Bokuto-san, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas retrouver Kuroo ? Vous vous ennuyez ici.

-Mais il est avec Daichi, je ne vais pas les déranger, souffla l'argenté. J'ai du mal avec Kenma, je sais pas vraiment comment faire pour qu'il parle, pareil avec Aone. Puis, je n'ai pas envie de voir Oikawa, l'est pas très gentil avec son humain, pourtant Iwaizumi a l'air sympa non ? De toute façon, Kuroo, Yamaguchi et moi n'avons plus à le prendre en charge maintenant qu'il est ici. Mais oui, Yamaguchi ! Bye, je viens te chercher après pour manger!

Le vampire bondit de sa chaise et sortit de la salle, tout content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer le temps, laissant Akaashi avec de multiples questions. Qui était Aone ? Et pourquoi Oikawa avait-il besoin d'être pris en charge? Et bien, il avait appris la veille que Yamaguchi était un vampire qui résidait aussi ici, mais il ne savait rien de plus à son sujet. Il fut touché que le vampire se rappelle de son sens de l'orientation désastreux et accepte de lui servir de guide le temps qu'il apprenne à connaître les lieux. À la fin du cours, ils devaient tous se mettre par deux pour rendre un dossier d'exercices. Pour simplifier les choses, ils avaient décidé de simplement se mettre avec leur voisin. Ainsi, il se retrouva à faire équipe avec le blond, qui s'appelait Kei Tsukishima. Ils échangèrent leurs emplois du temps pour savoir quand ils pourraient se retrouver pour le dossier avant de sortir de la salle.

Dans le couloir, Akaashi retrouva Bokuto accompagné de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Assez grand, avec des taches de rousseur, il semblait un peu timide aux premiers abords.

-Akaashi, Akaashi c'est Yamaguchi, s'enthousiasma le grisé. J'aurais voulu te présenter Suga aussi, mais il était occupé.

Le vampire s'inclina respectueusement et salua son concubin qui se trouvait être le blond. Comme il commençait à s'habituer au comportement de Bokuto, Keiji ne fut pas surpris quand celui-ci insista pour qu'ils mangent tous ensemble, forçant un peu la main à Tsukishima. L'argenté fit la majorité de la conversation à lui seul, ni Akaashi ni Kei n'étant très bavard et Tadashi ne semblait pas oser parler.

-Hé lunette-kun, changea soudain de sujet Bokuto à la fin du repas.

-C'est Tsukishima, le corrigea le blond.

-Tsukishima-kun, tu savais que Yamaguchi jouait au basket-ball, il est même plutôt doué à ce que dit Oikawa, continua Koutaro, comme si de rien n'était.

À la mention du brun, Kei ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace, qui ne passa pas inaperçue et entraîna un interrogatoire.

-C'était mon aîné dans mon club de basket, je ne savais même pas qu'il était devenu un vampire. Il a juste quitté le club sans préavis l'année dernière, expliqua le blond. Pas que je m'en plaigne, il est imbuvable.

-Mais c'est un bon joueur, tenta de défendre Yamaguchi.

-Oikawa était humain ? Demanda Keiji, un peu perdu. Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait devenir humain que dans le cadre du programme d'équilibre interracial qui se déroule tout les trois ans?

-Oh oui c'est vrai. Hum, c'est un peu compliqué, tu devrais lui demander directement, mais il n'aime pas vraiment en parler, fit son vampire pour une fois mal à l'aise. Et si vous faisiez un petit face à face? On pourrait rassembler suffisamment de gens pour un mini match!

L'idée semble plaire à Yamaguchi, qui s'exclama ravi qu'il allait chercher Kuroo et Moniwa, avant d'avoir soudain l'air gêné de s'être emporté et s'excusa, avant de filer son plateau en main. Après avoir pris des vêtements plus adaptés au sport, Bokuto les conduisit au gymnase. Celui-ci était grand et comportait plusieurs terrains, deux avec des paniers de basket-ball et deux autres avec des filets pour le foot ou le hand. Le marquage au sol montrait que les terrains pouvaient aussi servir pour le volley, à condition de monter les poteaux et les filets se trouvant dans la salle de stockage.

Akaashi craignait un peu le match à venir, il n'avait joué à ce sport que pendant ses cours d'EPS, et même s'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, ce n'était sûrement pas comparable à ceux qui en avaient fait leur activité de club. Mais quand il vit Daichi accompagné de Kuroo, Yamaguchi et deux autres personnes, cela le rassura. Le premier des deux inconnus, avec les cheveux bruns qui faisaient penser à un oursin de mer, se présenta comme Kaname Moniwa, un ange. Le second, Kôshi Sugawara, un démon qui avait des cheveux d'argent, et tous deux n'étaient pas non plus très portés sur ce sport en particulier. Ils firent un quatre contre quatre, sans respecter exactement toutes les règles et oubliant de compter les points, mais la bonne humeur régnait. Et quand il passa le ballon à Daichi alors qu'il était dans l'équipe adverse ou que Moniwa réussi à récupérer la balle sans le faire exprès en trébuchant, alors que Kuroo avait réussi a esquivé Bokuto, tout le monde préféra en rire que de prendre quoi que se soit au sérieux. Mais avec les deux vampires les plus âgés qui se comportaient plus comme des gamins, le contraire était difficile. Seul Tsukishima ne souriait pas, mais comme il semblait détendu, Akaashi se dit que ça devait juste être dans sa nature. Moniwa proposa de faire ensuite une partie de ping-pong tournante qui se termina quand, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Bokuto avait sans faire exprès réussi à envoyer la balle droit dans la bouche de Kuroo, qui parlait -ou plutôt agaçait - Tsukishima. Tous deux s'étaient fait éliminer rapidement, moins qu'Akaashi, qui avait été le premier à sortir, mais plus tôt que Suga. En tout cas, le vampire manqua d'avaler et de s'étouffer avec la balle, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse de Keiji : que Koutaro avait un don pour provoquer les situations les plus bizarres qui soient.

Le vampire argenté voulut ensuite jouer au volley et ils finirent par faire un trois contre trois, Tsukishima ayant décliné l'invitation et Yamaguchi ayant un cours à suivre. La sensation du ballon dans ses mains et celle de faire la passe avait manqué à Akaashi, même si ça n'avait été que durant les vacances d'hiver. Faire des passes avait le don de le détendre, ce qui l'aidait lorsque la pression était particulièrement importante lors d'un match. Et il aimait véritablement mettre en place le ballon pour les attaques. Daichi réceptionna la balle, la lui envoyant parfaitement alors que Bokuto s'élançait pour sauter. N'ayant jamais fait de passe au vampire, il avait osé et risqué de faire une courte, mais c'est justement cela qui poussa ceux d'en face à croire que c'était un leurre. Akaashi ajusta l'angle rapidement en espérant que ce n'était pas trop haut ou trop bas et que l'argenté puisse la frapper sans trop de difficulté. Kuroo réagit rapidement en comprenant qu'il se trompait et que c'était bien son meilleur ami qui allait frapper, et sauta pour tenter de bloquer la balle. Mais Bokuto frappa avec suffisamment de force et ce fut un bloc out.

-Yeah ! Tu peux envoyer un peu plus haut, la prochaine fois, s'te plaît, lui demanda Koutaro.

Il acquiesça, encore impressionné par la force de frappe déployée par l'autre. Il ne savait pas que le vampire avait un si bon niveau, d'ailleurs les autres aussi étaient bons. Kuroo était un bon attaquant et surtout très bon pour les blocs, Suga avait un service réfléchi, mais Moniwa était légèrement plus rapide que lui et sautait un peu plus haut. Le problème, c'est que ces deux derniers étaient visiblement des passeurs, comme lui, et manquaient de puissance lorsqu'ils venaient à frapper, ce qui facilitait la réception. En tout cas, Akaashi aimerait bien discuter technique avec eux, histoire d'apprendre quelques astuces et peut-être même avoir des conseils. Même si son équipe universitaire avait des bons joueurs, elle avait le gros défaut de n'avoir que des passeurs et tous deux étaient des premières années. Cela était pareil au lycée : il avait dû endosser le rôle de passeur titulaire dès le début, il n'avait donc pas vraiment eu de conseil autre que celui des entraîneurs. Bien sûr, ils étaient bons pour enseigner, mais avoir l'avis et la possibilité de voir un aîné jouer avec les mêmes joueurs que lui apportait beaucoup pour savoir mieux placer pour ses coéquipiers. C'était quelque chose qui avait manqué à Akaashi.

Keiji s'aperçut très vite que Bokuto était véritablement infatigable quand il s'agissait de volley, car même après plusieurs manches, ce dernier souhaitait encore s'entraîner. Heureusement, Kuroo déclara qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire le contre, trop fatigué pour ça, en s'étalant comme un chat écrasé sur le plancher du gymnase. Seul Koutaro arrivait encore à se tenir debout en faisant une tête de chien battu de ne pas pouvoir smasher.

Ils avaient repris la direction d'une des entrées du château et longeaient le mur en discutant quand une tête orange apparut de derrière un buisson, poursuivi par une autre en colère.

-Hinata, je vais te faire la peau !

-Mange ça plutôt, fit le rouquin en attrapant de la neige, mais au lieu de l'enfoncer dans le visage de du noiraud qui avait crié, il tomba droit sur Suga qui le réceptionna en se prenant toute la neige sur le visage. Ouah Désolé.

\- Désolé, imbécile d'Hinata, tu ne peux pas faire attention !

Son compagnon avait avancé en gueulant, pour lui-même chuter et s'étaler de tout son long.

-Pff tu peux parler, Kageyama, t'es tombé aussi, ria le plus petit. Oh ! Salut Ku…

Une boule de neige à l'arrière de la tête le coupa et il se retourna juste à temps pour s'en prendre une dans le visage. Kageyama en préparait une troisième quand il s'en prit lui-même une par Bokuto qui criait « Bataille de boule de neige ! ». Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se prit une énorme quantité de neige sur la tête par Suga et Moniwa qui, prévoyants comment cela allait tourner, avaient décidé de s'allier. Kuroo loupa le coche pour rire de son meilleur ami. Du coin de l'œil, Akaashi vit Daichi lui faire un petit signe et il acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas trop les batailles de boule de neige, mais se laissa entraîner par l'humeur et se baissa pour former rapidement une boule.

-Kuroo-san, appela-t-il en envoyant sa munition.

Le noiraud fut touché en plein visage, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car Daichi lui fit un croche-patte pour essayer ensuite de le forcer à manger de la neige. Technique qu'avait tenté d'adopter en vain Kageyama contre Hinata, car le rouquin bougeait tellement sous lui qui n'y arrivait pas et se transforma en cible facile. La bataille en pagaille se transforma rapidement en une guerre rangée où deux camps s'affrontaient sans pitié.

Keiji s'était rapidement fatigué, il avait préféré s'éclipser, Moniwa sur les talons. L'ange ne supportait plus le froid extérieur et préférait rentrer avant de finir gelé. Ils tournèrent à l'angle et Akaashi fut violemment projeté en arrière. Il releva la tête pour découvrir un jeune de son âge au crâne rasé, hormis deux bandes teintes en blond et recouvert de neige. Derrière, une seconde personne visiblement énervée aussi avec de la neige plein les vêtements.

-Kyoutani, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser ! Désolé pour lui, déclara le jeune homme en s'inclinant et forçant celui qui avait bousculé Keiji à faire de même.

Le dénommé Kyoutani grogna et repris son chemin d'un pas rapide, ce qui fit soupirer l'inconnu, qui s'excusa encore avant de rattraper l'autre sous le regard un peu hagard de l'ange.

-Moniwa-san ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Akaashi en se relevant.

-Hein ? Heu oui oui, ça va, répondit Kaname les joues un peu rouges et qui semblait toujours un peu perturbé.

Ils virent non loin un jeune homme qui enlevait la neige de sur ses vêtements en pestant tout bas. Il avait des cheveux couleur chocolat clair qu'il tentait de recoiffer, et en les apercevant il voulut dire quelque chose, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

-Yahaba, faut qu'on aille voir Oiwake, je t'expliquerai en chemin, fit Moniwa maintenant agité en attrapant le jeune homme par le bras et le traînant. À plus tard Akaashi.

Akaashi resta la perplexe. Il croyait bien se souvenir que l'ange avait dit que son concubin s'appelait Yahaba. Il secoua la tête, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait pas mal de choses pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

 _Il y a un décalage des âges par rapport au manga pour Oikawa et Ushijima à moins que ce soit Tsukishima... hum je me suis embrouillée moi même. Soit les deux ont un an de moins soit c'est Tsukki qui a un an de plus. Pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance, de toute façon. Dans le prochain chapitre :_

-Bokuto-san, s'il vous plaît veuillez rester calme.

-Mais Akaashi tu ... tu, commença le vampire avant de tourner de l'oeil et de s'effondrer sur le sol inconscient.

-Hé bien au moins on aura la paix comme ça, souffla le docteur qui s'attela de nouveau à son travail sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de l'argenté évanouit.

En effet il n'avait pas tort, sauf qu'Akaashi se sentait un peu mal pour Bokuto quand même, être tombé dans les pommes sous le nez d'un médecin qui en était plus soulagé qu'autre chose, c'était assez spécial.


	7. Chapter 7

_Après avoir déprimé, avoir des problême de connexion et une panne d'écriture à cause d'un HS sur Kuroo sur lequel je bloquais à fond, voila enfin la suite. Mais bonne nouvelle, plusieur HS (dont un qui avait juste été oublié d'être posté avant la pause plus ou moins forcé) dont KurroDai._

 _Rine ; Merci beaucoup, ouais le oiwa c'est le bien, même si pour le coup leur histoire à eux sera beaucoup plus dans le HS. Etoui la saison deux à commencer ^^_

 _Orina : J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu ^^. Le bokua avance surement mais lentement, bon moins lentement que le oiwa quand même. Merci beaucoup pour la review._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre sept : Les vampires ne sont-ils pas sensé boire du sang ?

Yaku jouait de sa harpe dans un des coins du salon du couloir d'Akaashi, le salon de son propre couloir étant trop agité à son goût par les querelles entre les autres concubins de Sugawara. Le système chez les anges et les démons était assez particulier, ils avaient plusieurs prétendants parmi lesquels l'un d'eux déclencherait peut-être une sorte de révélation de leur moitié. Akaashi trouvait surtout étrange qu'elle puisse avoir lieu six mois ou plus après la rencontre. Enfin, cela expliquait le comportement étrange qu'avait eu Moniwa il y a quelques semaines. Il avait eu sa révélation sur le concubin d'un métamorphe. Les dossiers des deux concubins avaient été inversés par inadvertance, ce qui avait été le sujet principal des rumeurs et des conversations du château pendant un petit moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un magicien trouve le moyen de brûler la moitié de la cuisine en s'entraînant à visualiser sa magie, Akaashi se souvenait d'avoir entendu Bokuto préciser que c'était quand même moins drôle que de transformer les casseroles en pigeon. Il allait sûrement se tenir loin des apprentis sorciers le temps qu'ils acquièrent un minimum de contrôle sur leurs pouvoirs.

Iwaizumi dormait sur le canapé, il n'avait toujours pas récupéré le droit de dormir dans sa chambre et ne pouvait pas y mettre un pied pour autre chose qu'une douche et un changement de vêtement. La mésentente entre les deux s'était transformée en guerre et le noiraud ne faisait même plus l'effort de supporter le vampire qui ne manquait jamais de répliquer. Ce qui faisait que trois camps s'étaient formés : ceux qui soutenaient Oikawa, ceux qui appuyaient Iwaizumi et enfin ceux qui ne prenaient pas parti pour différente raison, l'une d'elles étant de ne pas vouloir se mettre à dos l'un des deux. Ce qui était largement compréhensible quand on assistait à une de leurs confrontations. Bokuto faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie, mais plus parce qu'il appréciait les deux que pour éviter les disputes. Akaashi aurait bien aimé dire qu'il ne prenait pas parti, sauf que le fait était qu'il avait tendance à pencher en faveur d'Iwaizum. Il fallait dire que le vampire brun était assez épuisant à sa manière et d'une façon qu'il avait du mal à le supporter. Akaashi préférait de loin son propre vampire, fatiguant par moment, mais assez adorable. Keiji bloqua quelques secondes, venait-il de penser à son colocataire comme adorable ? C'était assez étrange comme idée, mais les formules sous ses yeux chassèrent toute autre forme de réflexion.

Kuroo, lui, paressait sur le tapis, le dos appuyé contre le fauteuil avec Kenma qui utilisait ses cuisses comme coussin tout en jouant à un jeu sur téléphone. Keiji s'était tellement habitué ces deux dernières semaines à voir Tetsurô faire du rentre-dedans à Daichi que le voir être calme et jouer avec les cheveux du métamorphe se révélait assez perturbant. Son ancien capitaine avait en ce moment même cours, ce qui expliquait l'absence de blague salace du noiraud dans la pièce. Bien que Sawamura ne permettait pas à son vampire de sortir des blagues trop osées, du moins publiques. Ce qui était une bonne chose, car Kuroo avait tendance à influencer Bokuto, à se demander comment le fan des hiboux n'en sortait pas lui-même après tant d'années d'amitié. En tout cas, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre, Keiji se trouvait très heureux que ce ne fût pas le cas.

Akaashi, lui, s'était installé sur le fauteuil pour étudier, une partie de ses documents reposant sur la table basse, le reste sur ses genoux. Il appréciait travailler avec la musique calme de Yaku en fond, mais depuis quelques minutes il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses notes, son esprit dérivait sans cesse pour en revenir à Bokuto au final. Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas censés boire du sang ? Parce qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais vu un seul d'entre eux en train de siroter un verre de sang synthétique. Koutaro n'avait jamais bu autre chose devant lui autre que de l'eau ou du jus de fruit. Keiji ne craignait pas le moins du monde que l'argenté se jette sur lui pour le mordre, celui-ci en était incapable, du moins se jeter sur lui dans le but de le mordre parce que dans le but d'une accolade, d'un câlin ou toutes autres choses de ce genre le vampire en était parfaitement capable. Il craignait plus que Bokuto se prive pour ne pas l'effrayer, ce serait bien son genre. Il ne savait même pas si cela avait des conséquences négatives. Et les cours sur les vampires n'en parlaient pas vraiment jusqu'à maintenant, plus concentrés à retracer l'histoire vampirisme. Mais comme ils avaient réfuté toutes les rumeurs fausses, ils devaient bel et bien en boire.

Soupirant, il finit par abandonner sa séance d'étude et regroupa ses feuilles sur la table basse. La porte s'ouvrit sur Bokuto et Daichi. Si le premier était énergique et couvert de neige, le second avait l'air fatigué et portait plus d'attention au papier qu'il lisait qu'à son entourage. L'argenté sautilla juste devant Akaashi en l'appelant.

-Hé hé, Akaashi j'ai réussi à faire une famille hibou en neige qui a battu le bonhomme de neige de Kageyama et Hinata.

-C'est bien Bokuto-san, mais vous devriez vous changer avant d'attraper froid, lui fit remarquer Keiji, qui se sentait un peu comme une baby-sitter pour le coup.

Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment de s'occuper de l'argenté, après tout qui ne serait pas attiré par l'aura rayonnante d'un Bokuto enjoué ? Selon Kuroo, personne. Hormis ceux aux tendances asociales- voire misanthropes- qui aimaient le calme plus que tout et très timides, exception faite de Kenma. Ce dernier appréciait à sa manière Koutaro, il préférait simplement éviter de se faire entraîner.

-Évitez le couloir passant par la bibliothèque du premier, leur signala Daichi. Il est impraticable à cause d'un raté expérimental de magie. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un cours pouvait être interrompu par une mer de gélatine bleue.

Akaashi eut un moment de pause en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase, de la gélatine bleue ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse à l'idée que tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi, pouvaient arriver ici. Enfin, quand même, une mer de gelée bleue, pensa-t-il en déposant ses cours sur son bureau et attendant patiemment que son vampire se change pour aller à leurs visites médicales. Bokuto fit une tête assez bizarre quand il mentionna le rendez-vous, hésitant entre déprimé, l'envie de fuir et la joie. L'argenté était toujours joyeux quand il s'agissait de passer du temps ensemble, ce qui expliquait la dernière émotion.

* * *

Le docteur se faisait assister du professeur Takeda, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer en les voyant pour leur examen de santé. Dans l'infirmerie se trouvaient deux filles, la plus grande semblait guider la plus petite, un peu hagarde, vers la sortie. Keiji ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi cette dernière murmurait quelque chose à propos de ce que c'était incroyable d'avoir survécu.

-Bien, avec Bokuto j'aurais eu ma dose de patients problématiques pour la journée, soupira le médecin, provoquant chez ce dernier une grimace. Déshabillez-vous, on va commencer par les mesures de poids et de taille.

C'était une visite médicale normale, mesure du poids et de la taille, questions sur des problèmes de santé particuliers à signaler pour eux ou dans leur famille. Seule spécificité, ils subissaient une prise de sang et ce fut à ce moment que le comportement du vampire se fissura. Akaashi n'avait pas peur des piqûres et il se tint tranquille alors que la seringue s'enfonçait dans son bras.

-Non, non, non, gémit Bokuto en s'agitant et voulant partir, mais Takeda le retenait. Pas cette année encore.

Il tourna au vert quand il vu la première ampoule entièrement remplie du sang d'Akaashi avant de s'agiter encore plus qu'auparavant, le surveillant ayant du mal à le maintenir tranquille.

-Bokuto-san, s'il vous plaît, veuillez rester calme.

-Mais Akaashi tu… tu, commença le vampire avant de tourner de l'œil et de s'effondrer sur le sol inconscient.

-Hé bien, au moins, on aura la paix comme ça, souffla le docteur qui s'attela de nouveau à son travail sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de l'argenté évanoui.

En effet, il n'avait pas tort, sauf qu'Akaashi se sentait un peu mal pour Bokuto quand même, être tombé dans les pommes sous le nez d'un médecin qui en était plus soulagé qu'autre chose, c'était assez spécial. Et encore plus du fait qu'il s'était évanoui suite à la vue d'une prise de sang... Pour un vampire, c'était le comble.

* * *

Akaashi et Daichi faisaient partie de l'équipe du jour chargée de nettoyage, ils devaient s'occuper d'une partie du quatrième étage cette fois-ci. Car même si les chaussures n'étaient pas autorisées à l'intérieur à partir du premier étage, le château se salissait rapidement des nombreux passages de ses occupants. Ils discutaient en s'acquittant de leurs tâches et le sujet avait fini par dériver sur leurs concubins. Et plus particulièrement sur celui de l'ailier.

-Quand je vois les caractères des autres vampires, il est dans la norme. Oikawa est un gosse pourri gâté, mais très perspicace; Bokuto est lunatique passant d'un extrême à l'autre, sauf dans les situations où il est sensé le plus l'être; Mizoguchi est colérique, ou alors il aime juste hurler. Quant à Kuroo, il est juste incapable de s'empêcher de provoquer les gens, déclara Sawamura. Ou de faire des blagues salaces.

-Yamaguchi, dans ce cas, sort du lot, commenta Akaashi en dépoussiérant la bibliothèque. Et Kuroo en fait seulement quand tu es dans le coin. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu en prononcer quand Kenma-san était présent.

-Et bien, il est trop gentil pour son propre bien, contrairement à son concubin. Ça forme un équilibre entre les deux. Il doit juste vouloir protéger son innocence, commenta son ancien capitaine, ne relevant pas qu'effectivement il était la source des plaisanteries cochonnes du vampire aux cheveux noirs.

Akaashi réfléchit. C'était vrai que les caractères de Yamaguchi et Tsukishima s'équilibraient l'un l'autre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leur relation ne devienne plus que ce qu'elle était. Sa propre relation avec Bokuto vacillait d'excellent ami à baby-sitting. Quant à celle entre Tetsurô et Daichi, c'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Le vampire ne se cachait pas de draguer son concubin, c'était un fait établi, mais quand Keiji le voyait avec le métamorphe, il ne savait pas si l'intimité entre les deux était juste amicale. Il avait un doute, parce que Kuroo agissait toujours de manière différente quand Kozume était concerné.

-Je suppose, finit-il par répondre alors qu'ils s'attaquaient au nettoyage du couloir. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ses avances.

Sawamura parut surpris qu'il ait choisi d'aborder le sujet, mais saisit la proposition implicite de se confier.

-Hé bien, je ne sais pas vraiment si je devrais ou même si je le vourais. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et il me plaît physiquement, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Sauf que je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment plus ou non. Et puis, je suis un peu perplexe avec sa relation avec Kenma, ils ne sortent pas ensemble c'est sûr. Quand bien même ils peuvent dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'est amical. C'est juste que des fois Kuroo le regarde avec tristesse et je me demande ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour lui. Et de l'autre côté, Kenma m'a plus ou moins encouragé à être dans une relation avec Kuroo, relata Daichi avant de soupirer et de se pencher pour commencer à nettoyer le sol. Je suppose que je vais juste continuer à entendre les suggestions salaces sans rien faire à ce sujet le temps de comprendre un peu mieux.

Akaashi fredonna une réponse vague, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire à part prêter une oreille attentive. Il se pencha sur son propre tissu et commença à avancer, nettoyant le parquet. Un petit sifflement retentit et en levant les yeux il découvrit Kuroo qui regardait sans s'en cacher le cul de Sawamura, une cannette encore fermée à la main.

-J'aime la vue, dommage que cela n'arrive pas plus souvent, sourit le vampire.

-Si je peux me permettre, vous regardez souvent dans cette direction, Kuroo-san, fit remarquer le passeur en soulevant un sourcil pour appuyer son point.

-Ne lui tends pas la perche, s'il te plaît, soupira le plus petit des trois, à sa plus grande incompréhension.

-Hé bien vois-tu, il y a une grande différence pour l'appréciation entre la position debout et celle-ci. Là, les galbes des fesses ressortent bien et on peut en même temps admirer les jeux des muscles du dos. Le top viendra en été avec des shorts qui montreront les cuisses et je n'espère pas de haut, expliqua Tetsurô, un sourire narquois. Imagine que ce soit Bokuto et tu comprendras mon point de vue. D'ailleurs, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Non il ne comprenait pas. Akaashi se sentit inquiet pour l'argenté à la vue du visage préoccupé du noiraud. Il l'avait vu la dernière fois ce matin avant d'aller en cour et il avait semblé fatigué, mais bien et depuis rien. Les déprimes de son vampire n'étaient pas rares et passaient rapidement, mais il était déjà arrivé deux fois que Bokuto disparaisse sans prévenir. Kuroo lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que ce n'était rien d'anormal et que lui et Oikawa s'en occupaient. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait exactement, mais les deux fois précédentes, Bokuto était réapparu maussade et l'était resté plus longtemps que la normale. Il se rongea la lèvre, Tetsurô était le meilleur ami de Bokuto, il le connaissait bien, il lui faisait confiance et le croyait. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Le noiraud dut comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, car il soupira en souriant.

-Hé bien, je suppose que tu peux me remplacer pour le chercher pendant que je rends la faveur à Sawamura, dit le vampire en offrant un clin d'œil à son concubin. Il suffit de me prévenir moi et Oikawa quand tu l'auras trouvé. Oh ! Et Suga au passage aussi.

Daichi lui fit signe d'y aller et Akaashi tendit le chiffon au vampire avant de se mettre à chercher le sien. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi Oikawa et Sugawara y étaient impliqués. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Bokuto ne plonge pas dans une de ces longues humeurs moroses.

Il le trouva dans un des salons du couloir près de la bibliothèque du premier étage, là où avait eu lieu la fameuse mer de gelée bleue. Il restait d'ailleurs encore un peu de la substance accrochée au plafond à certains endroits. Le vampire était assis à même le sol, appuyé contre le mur, sa tête reposant entre ses genoux. À ses côtés, Oikawa lui parlait à voix basse, tenant la même canette dans sa main que celle de Kuroo. Akaashi envoya rapidement un message comme le lui avait demandé Kuroo avant de signaler sa présence aux deux autres qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Bokuto ne le regarda même pas, continuant de s'apitoyer sur lui-même, alors que le brun paraissait gêné de sa présence.

-Bokuto-san, l'appela-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule pour enfin gagner son attention. Est-ce que votre état à un rapport avec … avec le fait de boire du sang ?

C'était juste une intuition qu'il avait eue, mais la réaction reçue la confirma. Il n'avait jamais vu Bokuto boire du sang ni aucun autre des vampires par ailleurs, mais il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu les canettes que tenaient Oikawa et Kuroo. Certes, il n'était pas un expert en marque de boisson. Sauf que si on prenait en compte la réaction de l'argenté lors du prélèvement sanguin lors de la visite médicale, il n'était pas illogique de supposer que Koutaro avait un problème pour s'alimenter. Ce qui expliquerait au passage pourquoi il dormait plus que la normale pour son espèce.

-Je ne veux pas, geignit l'argenté, c'est dégoûtant.

-Qu'on le veuille ou non, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, soupira Tooru. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée non plus, mais notre corps en a besoin. Aller, au moins une demi-cannette.

La porte dans leur dos claqua pour laisser place à un Kuroo déterminé suivi d'un Sugawara résigné. Le démon attrapa l'argenté et maintint en place sa tête avec l'aide d'une longue queue noire de diablotin. Oikawa détourna la tête, clairement dégoûté de devoir employer la force alors que le dernier vampire ouvrait la fameuse canette en rappelant à son meilleur ami qu'il allait finir vraiment mal s'il ne buvait pas.

-Attendez, les stoppa Akaashi. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver là ?

Tetsurô ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, essayant de ne pas se crisper encore plus.

-Oui, répondit-il. Hors de question qu'il finisse une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital avec un tube dans la gorge parce qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer de lui-même.

Le souvenir était clairement douloureux, mais quand il lut la panique dans les yeux d'or de son vampire, Akaashi ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

-Puis-je essayer avant, dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il.

* * *

 _Oui les deux fille sont Kiyoko et Yachi, elles aurons peut-être un chapitre HS elles aussi. Prochain chapitre du point de vue de Bokuto pour changer et histoire qu'on voye un peu ses sentiments.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Alors je me suis aperçue que le ma n'est pas autorisé et que c'est bien plus stricte que pour les films, donc j'espère que ce chapitre ne tombe pas dedans. Pas qu'il y ait de scène de sexe explicite (oups pour les autres fictions, et oups pour le oiwa (oui le lemon est déjà et il tombe directe en ma... vera bien), mais comme ce n'est pas le seul critère et que même avec la traduction je reste pas trés doué pour classifier les fictions. Je préfère prévenir sentiment de mal être dans ce chapitre._

 _Bonne vacances pour tous ceux qui en ont et bon courage pour ceux qui travail ou qui ne vont pas pouvoir profiter de leur vacances._

* * *

Chapitre huit : J'avais pourtant décidé de ne pas t'aimer.

Bokuto ignorait les cajoleries d'Oikawa pour le faire boire, il ne voulait pas. Cela était trop répugnant pour qu'il puisse en avaler la moindre goutte. Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir, bien qu'il sache que cela n'arriverait pas. Après tout, il avait appris à se contrôler et à ne pas régurgiter. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à supprimer la sensation désagréable d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres.

La voix d'Akaashi stoppa le brun dans ses arguments, laissant un silence pesant dans la salle. Il ne leva pas la tête, il ne voulait pas voir l'humain, pas maintenant quand il sentait son propre corps qui commençait à lui faire défaut. Il ne fallait pas que son concubin soit au courant de ce qu'il avait, déjà que Kuroo et lui n'avaient pas réussi à le cacher de Kenma, au moins ils avaient obtenu qu'il reste à l'écart lors de ces moments-là. Bokuto serra les dents, c'était déjà suffisamment humiliant comme ça, pas besoin qu'une personne de plus sache et encore moins le voie acculer et forcer à se soumettre à sa nature. Sauf que si Akaashi l'apprenait, il pouvait dire ce qu'il veut, l'humain agirait comme bon lui semblerait au final. Keiji était quelqu'un de calme et qui se préoccupait des autres, aidant et qui aurait de fortes chances de vouloir l'aider lui aussi. Non, il ne voulait certainement pas importuner l'humain, il n'était qu'un déchet. Oui. c'était ce qu'il était, alors Akaashi se détournerait sûrement de lui, dégoûté. Son cœur se serra, il ne voulait pas cela non plus. Pourquoi leur relation ne pouvait-elle pas continuer comme avant ? Ha oui, parce qu'il était faible et pathétique au point de laisser l'autre le voir comme ça, se dit Bokuto. Quelque chose de chaud lui serra doucement l'épaule alors que son nom fut appelé et, levant la tête, il croisa les yeux d'Akaashi qui exprimaient toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

-Est-ce que votre état à un rapport avec … commença Akaashi qui semblait hésitant sur comment il allait formuler la fin de sa phrase. Avec le fait de boire du sang ?

Bokuto eu froid, très froid. Bien sûr, l'autre était perspicace et allait ramasser les morceaux ici et là pour les assembler et comprendre par lui-même la situation. Il aurait dû se douter que cela allait arriver, mais pas si tôt. Il était un vampire, il aurait dû boire du sang sans se poser de question, mais lui…

-Je ne veux pas, geignit-il, l'idée le révulsant vraiment, c'est dégoûtant.

Un vampire ne trouvait pas le sang répugnant, il ne se sentait pas mal juste à sa pensée ou en sentant son odeur et il aimait son goût. Bokuto ne le faisait pas, le sang le rendait malade et les rares fois où il trouvait ça bon lorsqu'il en buvait le faisaient se sentir encore plus mal. Oikawa tenta une fois encore de lui faire avaler ne serait-ce qu'une demi-cannette, pour ne pas à avoir à prévenir Kuroo. Parce que le brun était celui qui comprenait le mieux sa répulsion, après tout il avait été humain avant et n'était pas devenu un vampire par choix, il lui avait fallu s'habituer à l'idée de se nourrir de sang. Et, bien que ce fût plus ou moins le cas maintenant, ses propres expériences l'empêchaient de juste le forcer.

La porte claqua avec force, laissant entrer son meilleur ami et Bokuto sentit la culpabilité le dévorer au point qu'il ne remarqua Sugawara que quand celui-ci l'immobilisa. Il ne se débattit pas, car premièrement, dans son état, même un enfant avait plus de force que lui, et deuxièmement le démon avait sorti sa queue pour immobiliser sa tête. Or, pour une raison quelconque, cette partie chez les démons était impossible à contraindre pour d'autres personnes. Et troisièmement, il savait que Suga n'aimait pas cela plus que lui. La seule personne qui ne se sentait pas mal de lui mettre un tuyau dans la gorge et de le remplir de sang était le docteur. Il vit les pupilles jaune-orangé de son meilleur ami lui transmettre des excuses silencieuses pour ce qu'il allait faire. Tout, mais pas ça, pensa-t-il alors que le clic caractéristique de l'ouverture de la canette retentit. L'odeur du sang fit remonter son estomac et il voulait juste supplier Kuroo de ne pas le forcer à boire ça. Il ne le ferait pas, ça ne servirait à rien, le noiraud le forcerait à boire, même si cela revenait à mettre du sang partout et à l'empêcher de le régurgiter. Il se sentait tellement désolé et horrible de forcer Tetsurô à faire ça, c'était de sa faute si l'autre était obligé d'en venir jusqu'à ces extrémités pour sa santé. Bokuto sentit la panique l'envahir alors que la cannette s'approchait de ses lèvres, il voulut détourner la tête sans y parvenir.

La voix d'Akaashi recula son supplice de quelques temps. La douleur dans la voix de Kuroo raviva d'autant plus sa culpabilité, il ne voulait pas non plus finir une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital aux portes de la mort, mais boire du sang lui paraissait une épreuve insurmontable. Son cœur battait trop vite et trop fort, il entendait à peine ce qu'il se disait, le son des battements résonnant dans ses oreilles recouvraient les bruits extérieurs. Bokuto ne put que remercier mentalement Suga pour ne pas relâcher sa prise sur lui d'un coup, lui évitant de s'effondrer comme une loque au sol. Pas que cela changeait le fait qu'il en était une à ses yeux, même le sol était trop bien pour l'être qu'il était. Peut-être devrait-il mourir, ce serait sans doute ce qu'il y aurait de mieux. Il se répéta plusieurs fois de ne pas pensée à ça, mais l'idée restait quand même présente dans un coin de son esprit.

Une main douce et chaleureuse lui frotta le dos alors que la voix apaisante d'Akaashi lui demanda de respirer profondément. Peu à peu ses tremblements se calmèrent, mais pas les pensées sombres qui tournoyaient en boucle dans sa tête.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous avez, Bokuto-san ? Demanda Keiji, sa main continuant de frotter son dos en de grands cercles relaxants.

S'il le faisait, cela ne le ferait-il pas fuir loin de lui ? Akaashi ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de lui pour l'instant, mais peut-être que s'il savait à quel point il était misérable cela le ferait changer d'avis et il partirait. Bokuto ne souhaitait pas perdre son amitié avec lui. Quand l'humain avait accepté qu'ils soient amis, il ne s'attendait pas à autant s'attacher à lui. Il était rapidement devenu un de ses amis les plus précieux, un de ceux avec qui il resterait en contact le plus possible, même si cela signifiait dans cent ans pleurer le cœur lourd sur sa tombe. C'était toujours mieux que de ne pas l'avoir du tout. Keiji attendait patiemment qu'il parle, sans le presser ou le juger, alors il se lança, un peu brouillon et hésitant.

-C'est une sorte de maladie… hum moi j'ai la version cause mentale qui heu… ouais parce qu'il y a deux causes à cette maladie, physique et mentale. C'est une sorte de trouble de l'alimentation, en quelque sorte, qui fait qu'on n'arrive plus à boire du sang. Quand la cause est physique c'est … heu comment dire assez glauque pour nourrir le vampire et il ne vit généralement pas très longtemps quand même parce que c'est lourd comme prise en charge. Mais généralement, c'est mental. On peut toujours en mourir vu qu'on a besoin de sang pour survivre. Après, ça varie selon les personnes, mais pour moi je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas en boire sans que je me sente malade. Et comme conséquence, il peut y en avoir de toute sorte. Forcément l'affaiblissement physique, puis en général une sorte de dépression ou les autres choses qu'ils appellent trouble de l'humeur, tentative de suicide, etc... Il paraît que ça peut même aller jusqu'à provoquer des hallucinations. Bon heureusement ce n'est pas mon cas, parce que ça à l'air assez flippant à vivre.

Il se tut essayant de savoir s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il avait essayé de présenter ça de manière la plus formelle possible et surtout le plus détaché possible de son propre cas. Il sentit le poids de la tête d'Akaashi sur son épaule. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Il était faible et pathétique, il ne méritait pas Kuroo et ses soins, l'inquiétude d'Oikawa et de Suga, le réconfort de Kenma. Et il ne méritait certainement pas la présence apaisante d'Akaashi à ses côtés. Mais l'humain ne semblait pas penser de la même manière, car il resta près de lui en lui frottant doucement le dos. Le geste le réconfortait et lui apportait de la chaleur, chassant peu à peu le sentiment glacial qui l'enserrait.

-Bokuto-san, l'appela la voix calme de son ami. Pourquoi vous avez cette maladie ?

Les flash-back d'un corps ensanglanté tombant au sol lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire et un gémissement lui échappa. Il n'avait jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Bokuto se jeta contre Akaashi, cachant sa tête dans son cou, le corps tremblant.

-Je suis désolé, sanglotait-il. C'est de ma faute, mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Pardon.

Il désirait tellement pouvoir tout oublier, ça serait plus simple ainsi et beaucoup moins douloureux. Le noiraud s'excusa de sa demande et le réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les pleurs ne s'apaisent. Les sentiments angoissants avaient fini par laisser place à quelque chose de léger et doux. Cela ressemblait assez à ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Kuroo et Kenma, au calme. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent qui rendait son cœur fluet et quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas mettre en mot. Un peu comme s'il flottait et en même temps s'enfonçait dans des coussins aussi moelleux que des nuages. Il le ressentait aussi à chaque fois qu'il écoutait Akaashi jouer de la musique. Un sentiment qui lui donnait envie de câliner le plus jeune et de lui faire plaisir.

-Vous savez ,moi aussi je m'inquiète de votre santé. Même si c'est vous, j'aimerais que vous buviez au moins une canette. Si ça peut vous aider, je boirais la deuxième, proposa l'humain. Pour que vous ne soyez pas le seul à se sentir mal.

-Non ! Protesta Koutaro violemment et s'écartant d'un coup pour fixer l'autre dans les yeux, il ne pouvait pas infliger ça à son ami. Tu ne dois pas… Tu n'as pas besoin de …

Il grimaça, il n'arrivait plus à finir ses phrases. Keiji ne l'avait pas attendu et lui tendait une canette pendant qu'il tenait la deuxième.

-Je vais boire les deux, souffla-t-il en repoussant loin de son esprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il l'ouvrit et en avala le plus possible avant que le goût ne lui parvienne. Quand le parfum délicieux lui parvint, il recula la boisson loin de lui, nauséeux. Une voix douce l'encouragea pour le peu qu'il restait et il se força à le boire d'une traite avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas recracher. C'était écœurant, si le goût à la première gorgée lui avait paru bon, ce ne fut pas le cas du reste. Un cadavre pourri devrait être meilleur. Il aperçut Akaashi apporter la boisson à ses lèvres et l'empêcha d'une main sur son bras.

\- Dans ce cas buvez-la, déclara l'humain en poussant la canette contre son torse.

-Non, non, non.

Il ressemblait à un enfant capricieux, mais il ne pouvait pas boire une goutte de plus, ni laisser l'autre s'abaisser à ça. L'odeur de sang qui flottait dans l'air rendait les choses pires. Bokuto se replia sur lui-même, espérant que le cauchemar prenne fin. Deux mains saisirent son visage et il secoua la tête sans parvenir à s'en débarrasser. Il eut le gros plant du visage d'Akaashi avant de ne pouvoir que ses yeux fermés, une douce pression sur ses lèvres. Doux, léger, agréable et il aimerait bien ça tous les jours. Il hoqueta comprenant ce qu'il se passait et l'humain en profitant pour approfondir le baiser. Bokuto fut tellement choqué qu'il avala automatiquement le liquide transféré dans sa bouche. Son cœur battait si vite, la tête lui tournait et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était la réalisation soudaine. Il aimait Akaashi. Il aimait Akaashi alors qu'il savait que l'autre l'avait informé de son incapacité à retourner des sentiments amoureux. Il aimait Akaashi alors qu'il avait décidé de ne jamais tomber amoureux de lui, seulement être ami.

Il regarda l'humain dont du sang coulait du coin de ses lèvres, laissant des sentiers rouges sur sa peau. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de s'interrompre. Il ferait mieux d'éviter de le dire à voix haute. Il n'en pensa pas moins : « Désolé, Akaashi. Je suis amoureux de toi. »


	9. Chapter 9

_Il est trés court, mais il est parfait pour aléger l'amiance. Le prochain sera plus long promis, sur ce bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Chapitre neuf : Qui a dit que les vampires étaient doués ?

Le sang avait un goût horrible et Akaashi fut soulagé de se rincer la bouche, mais le calme de Bokuto l'inquiétait un peu. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Dans le miroir, il vit Kenma les bras chargés de boisson et de bonbons entrer dans les toilettes. L'argenté sembla reprendre vie et retrouva une attitude guillerette en se jetant sur des choses qui n'était certainement pas bonnes pour la santé aux vues de la quantité qu'il avalait. Au moins, il dut reconnaître l'efficacité pour faire partir le goût dans sa bouche. Il remercia le métamorphe, soulagé de voir son vampire revenir à son autohabituel.

-De rien, répondit Kenma. Après tout, c'est la seule chose qu'ils me laissent faire pour aider.

* * *

Akaashi sortit de sa conférence de mathématique et étira ses bras engourdis en marchant, avec Tsukishima à côté de lui. Ils prirent la direction de la bibliothèque pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec leur dossier de groupe. Ils ne discutaient pas, préférant tous deux le silence qui, pour une fois, flottait dans les airs. C'était rare, d'habitude il y avait toujours des personnes discutant, ou une bagarre, ou un magicien qui faisait quelque chose de bizarre. Un grand bruit résonna, les faisant sursauter. L'une des portes balançait ouverte et ils découvrirent dans la pièce Yamaguchi, accroupi, se tenant la tête et le pied. De nombreux éclats de verre parcouraient le sol de la salle.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Keiji pendant que le blond s'accroupissait à côté de son concubin, inquiet.

-On devait vider les aquariums avec Oikawa-sempai, mais on l'a fait par la fenêtre pour le plus lourd et il y avait Iwaizumi-sempai juste en dessous. Oikawa-sempai est parti le chercher en lui disant d'aller prévenir le docteur, mais je n'ai pas réussit à retenir l'aquarium seul, puis je me suis cogné le pied dans le meuble et la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte en voulant sortir, raconta le vampire. Oh mon dieu, Iwaizumi-sempai est peut-être congelé à l'heure actuelle.

Tsukishima grogna quelque chose sur son ancien coéquipier avant de mener son concubin à l'infirmerie, pendant qu'Akaashi rassemblait les morceaux de verre. Heureusement que Bokuto n'était pas dans le coin, il aurait trouvé le moyen de se couper.

* * *

S'il existait une chose qui exaspérait Akaashi, c'était bien le fait que Bokuto passait son temps à perdre les boutons de ses vêtements, ou trouver le moyen de déchirer les ourlets quand il n'y avait pas bouton, ce qui arrivait plus souvent encore vu son style vestimentaire. Cela n'aurait pas été tellement fatigant, si au moins le plus âgé savait coudre. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et il devait s'en charger. Hé bien, Kuroo ne savait pas coudre non plus, raison pourquoi Daichi qui savait, mais n'aimait pas ça, lui avait proposé de faire une sorte d'atelier pour leur apprendre. C'était une bonne idée, vraiment. Mais par sécurité, Akaashi avait pris la boîte des premiers secours avec lui après avoir vérifié qu'elle contenait suffisamment de pansements. Parce qu'il savait que Bokuto se blesserait, ça allait forcément arriver.

Et il n'avait pas tort, parce que dix minutes, le vampire avait gagné trois pansements sur ses doigts. Keiji se demandait presque s'il ne fallait pas mieux arrêter là quand il ajouta un quatrième pansement sur son concubin et un pour Kuroo. Le voir se blesser n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait. Et puis, après tout, il y avait pire que de recoudre les trous des vêtements de Bokuto. Comme pour prouver le cours de ses pensées, Oikawa débarqua dans le salon, faisant claquer la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que mange quelqu'un qui est malade ? Demanda le brun, qui pour une fois semblait tout droit sortit du lit ou d'avoir passé une nuit à réviser et de s'être endormi sur le bureau.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça, tu n'as jamais été malade ? Questionna Daichi perplexe, faisant une pause dans sa démonstration d'un point de croix.

-Jamais, ou quand j'étais trop jeune pour me souvenir de ce que ma mère me préparait, alors ? Rétorqua Oikawa impatient.

-Hé bien, de la soupe de sang avec des petits morceaux de porc c'est généralement très bien pour les malades, répondit Kuroo en levant les yeux de son travail, gagnant de se piquer le doigt.

-Merci ! Cria le brun en repartant aussi vite qu'il était venu, ne laissant pas le temps à Akaashi de l'arrêter.

-Il y a un problème, Akaashi ? Demanda Daichi en approchant une bassine d'un Bokuto devenu vert à la simple mention du sang.

-Hé bien, Iwaizumi-san est malade parce qu'il s'est fait tremper par Oikawa-san. Et du coup il s'occupe de lui, mais les humains ne se nourrissent pas de ce genre de soupe, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kuroo l'air contrarié.

-Oups, dit ce dernier.

Akaashi soupira, il ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'une catastrophe culinaire n'ait lieu.


	10. Chapter 10

_Passe la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Hey ça fait un moment que j'ai pas poster sur cette fic (un moins pour ses HS, mais bon) faut dire que c'était plus facile d'écrir sur les placards que sur le patinage. Enfin il a quand même finit par arriver.  
_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre dix : Cours de patinage en dehors d'un placard à balais

Bokuto l'évitait, du moins autant que cela était possible dans leur situation. C'était ce qu'avait l'impression de ressentir Akaashi et il en était maintenant sûr. Parce que jamais, au grand jamais, son concubin n'aurait refusé une session d'entraînement de volley… ou toute autre chose qui leur aurait fait passer du temps ensemble, donc surtout pas le volley. Oh, il avait bien une petite idée sur la question, car le comportement du vampire était étrange depuis la fois où il lui avait fait boire du sang et Keiji ne pensait pas ça seulement parce que l'autre l'évitait. Non, Koutaro avait vraiment un comportement hors de l'habitude, il était timide, mal à l'aise et rougissant en sa présence.

Akaashi soupira, il savait parfaitement où tous ces signes le menaient comme conclusion. Autant dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, cette conclusion. Il aimait bien Bokuto, même si ce dernier était fatigant, beaucoup trop naïf et se faisait influencer trop facilement, mais il n'était pas amoureux. Même si ses pensées étaient remplies du fan de hibou. C'était juste qu'en tenant beaucoup à l'autre et au vu du caractère lunatique de Bokuto et de ses idées farfelues, le contraire aurait été difficile. Ce qui l'amenait à le rendre maussade, car il ne voulait pour rien au monde blesser son colocataire. Il préférait encore que celui-ci se mette à bouder plutôt que d'offenser ses sentiments. Même si les choses avaient été claires dès le début, ils allaient devoir avoir une conversation. Parce que cela ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état ou sinon leur amitié finirait par en pâtir et il ne voulait pas ça. Surtout pas.

Akaashi s'arrêta devant le placard à balais et lâcha un autre soupir, décidément cela devenait une habitude depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment Yamaguchi était au courant que Bokuto se trouvait dans ce placard, ni de savoir ce que l'argenté faisait dedans. En fait, il ne le désirait pas, des fois, pour ne pas dire souvent, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre le fan de hibou. Ça évitait d'avoir mal à la tête pour rien.

Ouvrant la porte, il découvrit à l'intérieur son vampire et Kuroo accroupis comme s'ils complotaient quelque chose, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il aurait dût se douter que le concubin de Sawamura serait avec le sien, les deux ensembles étaient intenables et, malheureusement, provoquaient beaucoup d'idioties. Cela confirmait aussi sa volonté de ne pas vouloir savoir ce que le gris faisait là.

-Oh Akaashi, ria maladroitement Bokuto.

-Salut mec, le salua Kuroo en se redressant. Bon bah, je te laisse ma place. Vas-y, bro.

Et avec cet encouragement pour son meilleur ami, Tetsuro s'en alla. Akaashi espéra vraiment que le noiraud n'ait pas été raconté n'importe quoi à son vampire ni l'encourager dans une certaine direction.

-Bokuto-san, il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-il. Mais pas dans un placard à balais.

-Mais il a de la lumière si tu préfères, commenta Koutaro. Attends je l'allume, voilà.

Il ferma les yeux respira profondément et décida que non, il n'hallucinait pas, malheureusement.

-Parce qu'en plus vous étiez dans le noir, soupira-t-il en cédant au caprice du lieu de discussion.

-Bah, ça faisait plus comme des espions et tout, précisa le vampire.

Oui, il se sentait encore plus mal à imaginer ce qu'avaient bien pu échanger les deux amis. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit dos contre le mur. Il laissa le silence s'installer pendant qu'il cherchait comment amener le sujet avant d'opter pour aller droit au but. Les détours avaient plus de chance de perdre Bokuto.

-On avait établi que je ne pouvais pas être plus que ton ami et je comprends qu'il te faut du temps pour gérer tes émotions, mais honnêtement j'ai peur que notre amitié souffre si tu continues d'agir de la sorte et de m'éviter, déclara-t-il sans emballage.

-Désolé, s'excusa le plus grand d'un ton faible qui continua de chuter encore. Mais c'était mon premier…

-Hein ?

Akaashi ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire l'autre, pour peu qu'ils parlassent bien de la même chose. Bokuto baragouina quelque chose et il dut lui demander de répéter.

-J'ai dit que c'était mon premier baiser, rougissait Koutaro en détournant le regard.

Oh ! Hé bien, Akaashi n'avait pas pensé à ça, sur le moment ça lui avait juste paru la meilleure méthode pour faire boire le vampire. La logique voudrait qu'il s'excuse, car après tout, il ne lui avait pas demandé son consentement. Sauf que si c'était à refaire, il le referait. La santé de son concubin lui importait plus que de savoir que c'était son premier baiser. Enfin, il aurait sûrement cherché une autre solution avant. Il sentit ses propres joues s'enflammer. Donc il s'était fait du souci pour rien.

-Désolé d'avoir été bizarre. Le lac est gelé et avec Kuroo on parlait d'aller faire du patin à glace avant qu'on ne puisse plus. Tu viendras aussi ? Demanda l'argenté.

Akaashi sourit. Il s'était inquiété pour rien, le Bokuto qu'il connaissait était vite revenu.

Il avait été assez facile de trouver les autres pour leur proposer de les accompagner au lac pour patiner. Suga était allé chercher Yaku et un autre démon, Kageyama et Hinata avait accepté direct, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour convaincre Kenma, dont le concubin avait décidé de rester lui tenir compagnie. Le duo énergique avait lui-même proposé d'aller chercher Yahaba et Kyoutani, mais ces derniers avaient refusé. Quant à Oikawa, il avait crié « Je vais chercher Iwa-chan ! », enchanté de l'idée. Par contre, impossible de mettre la main sur Daichi et Kuroo, qui n'étaient pas dans leur chambre.

Bokuto, qui avait été trop excité à l'idée de s'amuser tous ensemble, déprimait de ne pas les trouver et du refus de Kenma. Il aurait bien demandé à Yamaguchi et Tsukishima, mais les deux avaient eu l'autorisation pour sortir en ville ce samedi et étaient donc absents. Akaashi préférait laisser son vampire finir de déprimer naturellement, ce qui ne tarda pas en effet, puisque ce dernier proposa de vérifier le grenier.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient… commença-t-il à dire, mais un son étrange le coupa dans sa phrase.

Tous deux se figèrent, les oreilles aux aguets. Le son retentit une seconde fois, provenant du placard. Keiji voulut dire à Bokuto de ne pas ouvrir la porte parce qu'honnêtement, cela ressemblait drôlement à un gémissement et il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir qui était en train de faire ça dans un placard à balais. Sauf que le plus grand ne lui en laissa pas le temps et claqua la porte ouverte, laissant voir Kuroo et Daichi, en train de s'embrasser et pantalons déboutonnés.

-Oh ! Fit son concubin pendant qu'il cachait son visage dans ses mains dans un soupir. Heu, oups.

-Ouais, comme tu le dis, oups, rétorqua amèrement la voix de Kuroo.

Bon, et bien maintenant, ils savaient pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas trouvés plus tôt. Akaashi s'en serait bien passé de cette information.

* * *

Akaashi soupira intérieurement, gardant son visage stoïque en acquiesçant. Il refusait de laisser voir qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu. Parce que Bokuto déprimerait sinon. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait refuser de se laisser enseigner comment patiner, après tout il ne voulait surtout pas avoir un hibou boudant sur le dos et, surtout, il faisait confiance à l'autre. Peut-être un peu moins à ses talents d'enseignant, mais là encore il ne préférait pas le dire à voix haute. Ce n'était pas comme si Koutaro risquait de le laisser tomber, mais il craignait plutôt la qualité des explications.

Il regarda les autres paires. Kuroo et Daichi avaient foncé sur la glace et patinaient main dans la main, totalement dans leur propre monde. Kageyama tentait d'expliquer le patinage à Hinata, mais ils avaient juste fini par se crier dessus et se chamailler. Le rouquin n'avait pas tord de dire que les explications du noiraud étaient incompréhensibles, mais allez savoir comment, ils avaient fini par se disputer sur la course à pied. Suga tentait de calmer les deux concubins se disputant pendant que Yaku finissait de mettre ses patins tranquillement en discutant avec les deux seules filles de leur petit groupe. La plus grande, Shimizu, s'il se souvenait bien, était une démone, et avec l'aide du musicien encourageait la petite blonde à lui apprendre à patiner. Comme quoi même après plusieurs siècles il restait encore des choses qu'on pouvait ne pas savoir faire, bien que pour le coup Bokuto lui avait déjà prouvé avec la couture.

-Aller Iwa-chan ! Cria Oikawa avec enthousiaste à un Iwaizumi qui semblait regretter d'avoir accepté de venir, et en plus que ce soit le brun qui lui enseigne.

Akaashi reporta son attention sur la personne en face de lui. Bokuto lui tendait la main. Il la saisit et se redressa sur ses pieds, il essaya de marcher jusqu'au lac, mais dut se raccrocher au bras du vampire pour ne pas tomber. Comment diable pouvait bien réussir Koutaro à non seulement marcher en arrière, mais en plus les maintenir tous deux debout ? Ce fut encore pire une fois sur la glace. Son estime du vampire grimpa en flèche. Il n'avait jamais été aussi instable sur ses pieds et c'était très désagréable.

-Bokuto-san, interpella-t-il, bien que cela ressemble plus à une question.

-Il faut que tu resserres tes pieds, là ils sont beaucoup trop écartés, et que tu te redresses, répondit le gris.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il incapable de bouger un muscle sous peine de tomber. Je crois que je vais rester sur le bord et simplement regarder.

-Aller Akaashi ,tu me fais confiance ?

C'était un coup bas ! voulut-il protester, mais à la place il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. En un peu plus d'un mois, il s'était aperçu qu'il faisait autant confiance à Koutaro qu'à ses plus proches amis. Doucement, il réussit à se redresser en prenant appui sur le vampire. Il suivit les conseils avec peine, en partie parce qu'elles étaient un peu trop lyriques et en grande partie parce qu'il n'y arrivait vraiment pas, tout simplement, mais Bokuto ne semblait pas être dérangé par sa lenteur.

Il finit par se laisser simplement traîner par le vampire en cercles tranquilles, ne cherchant qu'à se maintenir à peu près droit, tout en regardant les autres. Suga et Yaku patinaient main dans la main, tout comme Kuroo et Daichi. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent et le plus grand se pencha vers on partenaire. Il détourna le regard pour observer les autres, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Iwaizumi s'accrochait tant bien que mal à Oikawa, prouvant qu'il y avait pire que lui au patinage, mais le brun s'arrêta, lâchant le noiraud pour crier :

-Prenez une chambre !

-Kusokawa ne... commença l'humain du brun, mais ne put finir, perdant l'équilibre et entraînant son concubin dans la chute. Putain ne me lâche pas…

Non loin d'eux, Hinata et Kageyama continuaient de se disputer, le rouquin assis sur la glace, accusant le plus grand, qui rejetait la faute sur le plus petit. À force, leur dispute avait un côté attendrissant, mais surtout fatiguant, pensait-il. La seule qui apprenait sans difficulté était Shimizu, qui glissait avec de plus en plus de grâce à côté de Yachi.

-Je suis content d'être tombé sur vous, Bokuto-san, et pas sur quelqu'un d'autre pour passer cette année, avoua-t-il soudain. Même si vous êtes fatigant par moment, je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré.

Le fan de hibou le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris avant de rougir. Puis il finit par faire la moue.

-Mais pourtant, tu continues de me vouvoyer et de dire san, se plaint Koutaro.

-Bien sûr, Bokuto-san, sourit-il le taquinant.

* * *

De retour dans le manoir, alors qu'Akaashi cherchait une serpillière pour éponger l'eau que Koutaro avait renversée sans faire exprès dans la cuisine, il découvrit Kyoutani enfermé dans un placard.

-Il faudra vraiment qu'on m'explique ce que vous avez tous avec les placards à balais, soupira-t-il.

* * *

 _Il va encore falloir un peu de temps du côté d'Akaashi pour qu'il y est plus que de l'amitié même si ça commence ^^. Sinon ça serait pas drôle il y a le printemps et l'été à venir encore._

 _Sinon je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et aussi à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, malgrès les grandes pauses parfois (cette c'est ma spécialité d'avoir des blancs d'écriture). Et puis du coup à la prochaine._


End file.
